The Bravest Journey
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Ada momen spesial sepanjang hidup seorang pria yngg tidak akan pernah dilupakan hingga akhir hayatnya. Ini dialami seorang Harry Potter. Mengalahkan Voldemort bukanlah akhir dari perjuangannya, tapi sejak saat itulah, perjuangan Harry yang sebenarnya dimulai. Cinta dan Kasih. Harry memang sang terpilih, tapi kini ia harus memilih akan menjadi apa ia kelak. Chp 5 RIP Alan Rickman
1. 16 Feet

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Ini adalah fic pertama Anne di tahun 2016. Uyee.. Selamat tahun baru, ya! Happy New Year! Bagaimana kabarnya? Kalau Anne agak capek gara-gara tugas.. mau UAS juga. Jadi agak lama mau buat fic baru. Terima kasih Anne ucapkan untuk semua pembaca yang support Anne di tahun lalu, tahun Anne mulai muncul di fanfiction dot net. Anne nggak tahu kalau nggak ada kalian, bisa-bisa Anne nggak bakalan bisa terus bertahan sampai sekarang. Semangat Anne semangat kalian. Yeay..

So, Anne juga terima kasih atas saran-sarannya. Kalaupun memang salah, Anne mohon maaf. Kalau tulisan Anne nggak sesuai dengan selera kalian, Anne juga mohon maaf. Karena apa yang Anne tulis sebenarnya muncul dari rasa nyaman Anne dalam menulis. Apa yang Anne tulis adalah apa yang Anne suka. Karena itulah yang sebaiknya penulis pilih untuk memulai membuat sebuah tulisan.

Baiklah.. seperti rencana. Sebenarnya Anne mau buat fic bertema ayah (dari sudut pandang Harry) tepat di ulang tahun ayah Anne tanggal 3 Januari kemarin. Tapi.. gara-gara terhalang tugas yang.. hampir Anne stress, Anne baru bisa post sekarang. Ya, di IG Anne sudah share info soal fic ini. Bagi yang minta sinopsisnya.. langsung baca saja, ya! Ini adalah hasil requestan dari salah satu pembaca Anne yang baik. Rencananya juga.. ini akan Anne buat sequelnya, dari requestan pembaca Anne juga.

Tapi, cerita ini berdasarkan inspirasi dari kata-kata Ayah Anne, tentang hidup seorang pria itu memiliki beberapa momen kehidupan yang sangat berkesan sepanjang hidupnya. Momen apa saja itu? Ikuti saja kisah Harry, ya!

Oke, Anne mungkin langsung saja..

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Tubuh Ginny meliuk ke kanan. Mataku mendelik saat hampir saja kepalanya menghantam salah satu tiang gawang. Demi jenggot Merlin, sebagai penonton, jujur saja ini terasa lebih menakutkan dibandingkan bermain secara langsung. Seluruh penonton di sekitarku berteriak heboh memanggil nama tim beranggotakan para wanita di tengah lapangan sana. Holyhead Harpies. Tapi tidak denganku.

Aku memang berteriak, tapi hanya memanggil namanya.

"Oh, Harry. Panggilanmu tak akan didengarnya. Kau sendirian memangil Ginny di sini. Suaramu kalah keras dengan supporter lain."

Oliver Wood jadi teman menonton pertandingan Quidditch Ginny sore ini. Orang pertama yang mengajariku tentang Quidditch saat aku sebelas tahun dulu selalu menggodaku setiap aku mengungkit-ungkit tentang Ginny. Aku berhasil menghubunginya karena aku yakin ia pasti mau aku ajak menonton. Dengan iming-iming dua tiket gratis, Oliver turut serta membawa putra keduanya untuk pergi.

Aku mengambil alih Carson dari pangkuan Oliver. Bayi satu tahun setengah ini lucu sekali. Matanya bulat biru cerah. Rambutnya.. Sedikit keriting mirip. Putra keduanya ini 90% mirip Lita, istri Oliver. "Kau juga suka Quidditch, buddy?" kucium belakang kepalanya lembut. Mengajaknya bermain untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku dari pertanyaan Oliver.

"Dia sudah berteriak kegirangan saat aku ajak terbang naik sapu, Harry." Jawab Oliver.

"Wow, pasti seru sekali mengajak Carson terbang." Aku lihat wajah Carson begitu bersemangat. "Dulu aku mau mengajak Teddy naik sapu, tapi aku dialarang oleh Andromeda."

Oliver membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Tangannya merentang ke arahku berniat untuk mengajak Carson kembali. Rupanya Carson menolak, ia memegang kerah jaketku begitu erat. Tak mau lepas dari pelukanku. Aku semakin tak tega melepasnya. "Nanti dulu, Daddy. Carson masih mau sama Uncle Harry, right?" Godaku menirukan Carson yang sebenarnya masih sulit berbicara.

Carson terkikik geli lantas menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam lipatan jaketku. "Hey, nanti kau capek, Harry. Kalau Carson benar-benar tak mau lepas darimu, kau harus menginap ke rumahku dan temani dia tidur sampai besok." Kata Oliver memberikan ancaman gila. Walaupun sebenarnya aku mau-mau saja. Carson anak yang lucu.

Setelah sedikit aku rayu, Carson akhirnya mau kembali duduk di pangkuan Oliver. Aku serahkan anak laki-laki itu pada sang ayah dengan wajah cemberut. Oliver terbahak melihatku.

"Kau sudah pantas jadi ayah, Harry. Aku lihat putra profesor Lupin dekat sekali dengamu. Cucu-cucu Weasley juga. Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat nyaman kalau di dekatmu, Harry."

Benar juga. Banyak anak-anak yang begitu nyaman jika bersamaku. Salah satunya adalah Teddy. Putra baptisku itu memang tak ubahnya seperti anak kandungku sendiri. Beberapa tahun di awal, ia sempat memanggilku Daddy. Aku sangat terharu sekali, tapi aku segera membiasakannya untuk cukup memanggilku Uncle. Aku tak mau membuatnya melupakan ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan Victoire, putri pertama Bill terang-terangan mengatakan jika aku akan jadi paman terfavoritnya jika aku benar menikah dengan Ginny nantinya. Oh.. menikah. Itu impianku.

"Jadi ayah katamu? Menikah saja belum," protesku cepat.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi—" Oliver langsung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika suara hantaman keras terdengar dari arah lapangan. Tiang gawang berbunyi keras karena tubuh salah satu pemain. Oh, Merlin! Itu Ginny.

"Ginny!" teriakku.

Ginny terjatuh ke arena setelah mencetak poin terakhir yang mengantarkan timnya menang sore ini. Pertandingan selesai saat wasit menyatakan snitch berhasil didapatkan oleh tim lawan. Namun hasil akhirnya, skor Holyhead Harpies unggul lima puluh poin.

"Oh, no!"

Aku dan Oliver, begitu juga Carson, bergegas ke bagian ruang ganti pemain di salah satu gate tepat di bawah lantai posisi duduk kami. Aku harus mencari tahu kabar Ginny secepatnya. Aku sampai di depan pintu sampai seorang pria berteriak ke arahku. Suaranya seperti membentak.

"HEY!"

Carson sampai menangis di pelukan Oliver. Aku siap dengan tongkat kuacungkan ke depan. Tepat saat sepatah kata mantra penyerang akan aku ucapkan, aku tertegun dengan siapa yang berada di depanku. "Mr. Weasley?" teriakku.

"Oh, tahan, nak. Ini aku. Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu. Aku kira kau fans fanatik di luar sana yang memaksa untuk masuk melihat Ginny. Lalu bagaima—"

"Mr. Weasley, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana Ginny di dalam. Aku baru sampai di sini." Kataku sambil menyempatkan mengusap pelan kepala Carson. Oliver mengangguk pelan kepada Mr. Weasley memberi hormat.

Mr. Weasley baru sadar, jika teriakannya tadi mengusik Carson. "Oh, maafkan aku, boys. Aku menyesal." Ujar Mr. Weasley pada Carson. Ia memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Carson ketika anak itu sudah kembali tenang.

"Harry, pintunya terbuka. Kita bisa masuk untuk melihat Ginny. Aku kenal pelatihnya."

Syukurlah, selain pengalamannya yang pernah bermain di tim Puddlemere United, ia juga sering mengikuti berbagai pertemuan para pelatih yang diselenggarakan oleh Kementerian. Ya, Oliver yang kini bekerja di Kementerian, tepatnya di Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir sangat mengenal banyak orang-orang penting di dunia Quidditch Inggris. Salah satunya pelatih Holyhead Harpies.

Oliver yang pertama masuk bersama Carson. Aku dan Mr. Weasley cemas menunggu apakah kami boleh masuk untuk bertemu Ginny. Beberapa saat setelah Mr. Weasley bercerita tentang perasaannya yang tidak karuan pada Ginny hari ini, Oliver muncul dan tersenyum padaku.

"Masuklah, mereka membolehkan kalian masuk." Panggil Oliver.

Aku bergegas masuk setelah Mr. Weasley. Di dalam sana, tampak Ginny di dudukkan di atas kasur kecil. Tangan kanannya dibebat kain yang dikaitkan pada lehernya. Apakah ada yang patah?

 _"Ow, my baby.._ kau tak apa?"

"Aku bukan bayi lagi, Dad. Yeah.. lenganku patah."

Benar, kan! Aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya lalu menyapanya pelan. "Sakit?" tanyaku khawatir. Tapi apa yang ia perbuat? Ginny tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Bloody hell, Ginevra! Masih bisanya kau tersenyum dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Mr. Weasley murka melihat respon putrinya yang tidak sebanding dengan rasa khawatirnya sejak tadi. Ginny memang luar biasa.

"Daddy, sakitnya belum terasa. Nyerinya mungkin nanti. Jadi.. I'm OK." Jawabnya. Matanya mengekor ke arahku. Kukulum senyuman terindah padanya. Oliver terbatuk-batu aneh. Aku tahu dia mulai menggodaku. Oh, dan Carson juga.

Seorang rekan Ginny memberikan sebuah tas jinjing kepadaku. Itu milik Ginny. Semua barang-barangnya sudah dikemasi. "Kalian membiarkanku pulang? Jahat sekali!" kata Ginny pada teman-temannya.

"Tanganmu patah. Kita bisa buat pesta kemenangan lagi spesial untukmu besok. Pergi sekarang ke St. Mungo, Ginny. Lenganmu butuh di obati lebih lanjut." Pesan sang pelatih. Benar juga, Ginny harus segera diperiksa lanjut. Memang ia sudah diperiksa, tapi hanya dilakukan pemijatan dan pemberian mantra penyembuh ringan oleh ahli cedera tim. Dan itu belum cukup.

Ginny mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari teman-temannya sebelum keluar. Ia harus merelakan tidak mengikuti pesta perayaan kemenangan sore ini. Tapi aku berjanji padanya, jika hari ini.. akan ada pesta spesial yang sudah aku siapkan bahkan berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

"Harry, biarkan aku yang membawa pulang tas Ginny. Aku masih ada urusan di Kementerian. Bisa kau antar Ginny ke St. Mungo? Kau tak sibuk? Tak ada tugas Auror lagi?" tanya Mr. Weasley setelah mengambil tas Ginny dari tanganku.

Aku menggeleng cepat pada Mr. Weasley. "Tidak ada, Mr. Weasley. Tentu saja. Akan aku antar Ginny ke St. Mungo."

Oliver pun meminta ijin untuk kembali pulang. Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia dan Carson meninggalkan aku dan Ginny berdua di depan pintu. Carson melambaikan tangannya ke padaku sambil berteriak, _"bye, unca ai!"_ Astaga, anak itu.

"Sejak kapan namamu berubah?" Ginny tertawa mendengar panggilan Carson tadi.

"Sejak Carson mengenalku. Tapi cukup dia saja yang memanggilku begitu, karena aku yakin beberapa tahun lagi dia pasti bisa memanggil namaku dengan baik dan benar." Aku genggam tangan kirinya dan menuntunnya keluar. Aku bersiap mencari perapian di bagian sudut arena untuk segera menuju ke St. Mungo.

* * *

Masih menggunakan jersey timnya, Ginny menjalani pengobatan tulang dan cedera di salah satu unit St. Mungo. Healer wanita yang memeriksanya begitu cekatan. Ia menarik pelan tangan kanan Ginny, memijatnya pelan dari pundak hingga ke ujung jari. Sesekalai Ginny meringis, sesekali juga ia tertawa terbahak.

Aku perhatikan punggungnya ketika Healer memintanya berputar. Aku baca nama Weasley tercetak jelas di bagian atas nomor punggungnya. Dalam hati kecilku berkata, sebentar lagi Ginny harus memesan jersey baru dengan nama baru, dan aku tak sabar menunggu itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Harry—"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ginny menepuk pipiku dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya kembali di kalungkan pada kain khusus dari lehernya. Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Ya, selesai. Sekarang?

"Pulang?"

 _"No!"_

Cepat-cepat aku tahan tubuhnya agar tak bergegas menuju perapian. Ginny melihat tanganku menahan lengannya. Lama. Lalu aku melepasnya cepat. Kami sama-sama gugup. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Tapi.. Merlin, sulit sekali mengatakannya! Padahal aku sudah persiapkan kata-kata yang indah untuk memon ini.

"Harry," panggil Ginny lembut. Oh, suaranya makin membuat pikiranku kacau.

"I-iya.. ehh, begini. Melihatmu bertanding tadi, aku jadi ingin.. bermain quidditch juga."

Bodoh! Aku berteriak dalam hati merutuki kebodohanku. Aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal. Di saat penting begini? Entah mengapa quidditch yang pertama kali melintas di kepalaku.

"Bermain quidditch? Bersamaku?" ulangnya.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Kepalaku memanas. Aku hanya bisa menatap mata coklatnya, bibirku kaku sekali. "Kita ke lapangan quidditch di belakang St. Mungo, yuk—"

"Tapi kata Healer aku tak boleh menggerakkan tangan kananku dulu sehari ini. Aku tak bisa jika hanya dengan satu tangan. Mungkin besok, jadi kita pulang dulu the Burrow, pasti Dad sudah meminta Mum untuk memasak banyak untuk kemenanganku." Tunjukknya pada tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin Ginny sudah semakin kebal dengan rasa sakit.

Cukup lama kami saling terdiam di lorong St. Mungo. Aku berusaha mencari alasan lain agar aku bisa tetap bersamanya. Menahannya untuk pulang.

"Harry—"

"Kita hanya terbang saja. Aku sudah lama tak naik sapu."

Bodoh lagi. Aku mengingat Carson di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku ingat Oliver bercerita jika Carson senang sekali diajak terbang dengan sapu. Naik sapu berdua? Terdengarnya asik.. dan romantis.

Ginny akhirnya setuju. Kami bergegas masuk ke perapian dan menghilang.

Lapangan quidditch tua ini sudah lama tak digunakan untuk pertandingan. Rencananya, lahan luas ini akan diambil alih oleh pihak St. Mungo untuk menambah jumlah ruang rawat. Aku rasa itu memang pilihan yang tepat. Daripada lahan ini tak terurus, lebih baik dibangun gedung baru yang lebih bermanfaat.

"Harry, aku menemukan satu sapu di sini."

Ginny memanggilku dari arah ruangan kecil penyimpanan sapu. Rupanya masih ada sapu terbang di sana. "Sudah sedikit tua. Tapi—"

Tangan Ginny bergerak kecil memerintahkan sapu yang tergeletak di atas tanah untuk naik. "Masih bisa berfungsi." Ujarnya senang.

Tidak ada sapu lain selain sapu ini. Aku mengambilnya dan duduk di atasnya. Ginny hanya melihat ekspresiku sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku seperti melihat anak tahun pertama baru berlatih mengendalikan sapu." Guraunya.

"Apa aku masih terlihat seperti anak sebelas tahun? Aku sudah hampir 23 tahun. Tidak lucu!"

Ginny mendekatiku lantas mengelus pipi kananku. Dadaku berdetak cepat, aku sesak napas tiba-tiba. Oh Ginny, kau apakan aku?

"Kau memang lucu, sayang."

Entah bagaimana, kata-katanya itu seolah memanggilku untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Alam rupanya ikut mendukungku, kami hanya berdua. Lantas.. kami pun berpagut. Aku rasakan bibir lebutnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh tengkukku. Mengusik anak rambut hitamku dan menyisirnya pelan dengan jemarinya. Kutarik pinggangnya agar duduk bersamaku, di atas sapu. Ginny sama sekali tak menolak. Susah sekali mengendalikan sapu ini dengan satu tangan kanan.

Bagaimana tidak, aku bersama Ginny. Hanya tangan kananku yang bisa memegang gagangnya ketika perlahan sapu ini aku gerakkan naik. Tangan kiriku merengkuh pinggulnya. Kami perlahan melayang. Ada sedikit gerakan terkejut dari Ginny saat kami mencapai di ketinggian 16 kaki.

"Aaagghh, Harry!" Ginny memekik keras. Ciuman kami sontak terlepas. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal ke depan. Karena kurangnya persiapan, posisinya adalah duduk menyamping di depanku. Posisi ini benar-benar kurang nyaman untuknya.

Kami hanya melayang tanpa bergerak maju. "Aku tak pernah tahu jika ada pasangan yang berpacaran di atas ketinggian seperti ini. Kau tahu Harry, sapu ini bisa saja patah tiba-tiba." Katanya sambil tertawa. Aku geli juga menyadarinya.

Aku melirik ke arah depan dan belakang sapu. Kayunya memang sudah rapuh dimakan usia, keseimbangannya pun sulit dikendalikan. Ginny memelukku cepat saat keseimbanganku mulai terganggu. "Pegangan! Tetap jaga keseimbanganmu juga, Ginny." Ia pun paham.

Kami saling beradu pandang. Aku yakin padanya bahwa kami masih bisa bertahan di atas sini beberapa saat. Ginny atlit Quidditch yang tak perlu diragukan lagi skill terbangnya. Aku rasa ini waktu yang cukup hebat jika dari ketinggian.. aku melamarnya.

"Aku rasa, kurang dari lima menit lagi, kita bisa jatuh, Harry." kata Ginny membuyarkan khayalanku.

"Benar sekali." Jawabku canggung. Aku sudah tak banyak waktu lagi.

Beberapa saat aku bersiap mengutarakan keinginanku, "Ginny—" aku panggil namanya.

 _Krakk!_

Tepat di bawah pantatku, ada sesuatu yang patah. Oh, jangan sekarang.

"Iya, Harry? Ada apa? Sapunya mulai patah, kan?" Ginny mulai panik.

"I-iya, tapi.. bukan itu. Ma-maksudku—"

 _Krakk!_

 _"Aggghh!"_

Ginny semakin panik. Sapu ini semakin tak kuat menahan beban tubuh kami berdua. Ya, kami bukan anak sebelas tahun lagi. Hanya dengan satu tangannya, Ginny meremas ujung jaketku. Kami harus siap menerima hukuman gravitasi dari posisi setinggi ini. "Ginny, aku—"

"Cepat, Harry! Ada apa? Kita bisa mati berdua! Kau mau mati sekarang—"

"Jangan, paling tidak setelah kau menjawab permintaanku."

 _Krakk!_

Semakin tak ada waktu lagi. Gagang bagian depan, tepat di belakang Ginny retak. Ginny bergidik ngeri. "Aku baru saja jatuh, kau mau minta tangan kiriku patah juga, hah?"

 _Krakk!_

 _"Agghh!"_ kami berteriak bersama.

"Ginny—"

"Harry!" Dia balik memanggilku.

Kutelan ludahku susah payah. Pelan-pelan aku lepas pegangan tangan kiriku dari pinggulnya mencari sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketku. Sebuah cincin. Ginny akhirnya melihat benda berkilau ini. Aku menunjukkanya. "Ginevra Molly—"

 _Krakk!_

Ginny mendelik. "Weasley." Aku sebut nama terakhirnya. Aku harus menyelesaikan kalimatku. SEKARANG. _"Will you marry me?"_

Krakk! Bagian depan telah patah dan jatuh ke tanah. Ginny semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. "Ginny—"

 _"No! No!"_ jawabnya. Aku tak salah dengar, kan?

 _"Really?"_

 _"I mean.. no,_ setidaknya bukan seperti ini, Ha—"

 _Krakk!_

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Aku membayangkan jika kau akan melamarku dengan cara yang indah dan— Aagghh!"

Kami tak punya tempat lagi untuk berpijak. Parahnya, sapu ini sudah kehilangan kendalinya. Aku tak bisa membuatnya turun. Aku menggeleng pada Ginny. Aku pasrah. "Setidaknya kau memberikan jawabnya sebelum aku mati, Ginny. Agar aku tenang."

 _"Yes, of course!"_ jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku. "Ini sungguh romantis, Harry.. dan gila." Lanjutnya. Ia melepas perlahan pegangan tangannya dari jaketku dan mengarahkanya tepat ke depan. Pelan-pelan aku masukkan cincin bermanik berlian itu ke jari manisnya. Pas.

Dan akhirnya.. kami benar-benar harus menyerah.

 _"Aresto momentum!"_ Teriakku secepat yang aku bisa. Aku berhasil meraih tubuh Ginny kembali ke pelukanku sebelum tubuh kami berhenti perlahan di udara.

 _Brukk!_

 _"Ouchh!"_ Aku lebih dulu terjatuh. Menghantam tanah sambil menjaga tubuh Ginny agar aman. Tubuhnya mendarat di atas tubuhku. Menindih tangan kananku.

Rasanya sungguh sakit. Sakit sekali. "Mungkin, yang patah sekarang adalah tangan kananmu, Harry."

Aku tertawa sambil tetap menahan sakit. Ginny memang luar biasa, bisa menahan rasa sakit seperti ini.. hanya dengan senyuman. Oh, aku rasa aku juga bisa. Rasanya memang tak sakit jika bersamanya, hanya.. bahagia. Bahkan ditindih tubuh berat Ginny sekalipun.

 _"Thank you, Ginny. I love you!"_

Aku kecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

 _"I love you too, Harry!"_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Huahhh.. bagaimana chapter pertama? Anne sudah persiapkan untuk moment pernikahan Harry Ginny nanti. Kapan? Tunggu saja, berdoa saja Anne bisa update cepat. Anne tunggu review kalian. Semoga terhibur, ya! Anne sayang kalian. Selamat tahun baru!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Mr & Mrs Potter

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih, dengan chapter 2. Masih sepi, ya. Tapi Anne seneng perhitungan untuk pembaca lumayan, walaupun yang revuew baru beberapa. Terima kasih ya yang sudah review. Syukur, deh, kalau bisa ketawa. Hehehe..

Nah kali ini, Anne mau kasih lanjutan dari lamaran Harry yang tragis di chapter 1 kemarin. Apa itu? Bagi yang sudah lihat IG Anne, tahu ya, Anne sudah cuplikkan salah satu penggalan lagu dan pic yang sesuai dengan suasana chapter ini. Langsung saja, deh.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Aku dibantu Andromeda serta keluarga Weasley memutuskan pernikahanku dan Ginny dilaksanakan satu bulan sebelum ulang tahunku. Bulan Juni ini aku akan resmi menjadi suami Ginny. Betapa gugupnya aku. Segala persiapan yang aku butuhkan bahkan dibantu oleh beberapatemanku yang dengan senang hati memberikan tenaganya untuk mengurusi pernikahanku ini.

Di Kementerian, satu persatu pegawai entah berasal dari mana saja departemennya mengucapkan selamat padaku. Padahal aku pikir itu belum waktunya. Pernikahanku masih satu minggu lagi.

"Jenggot Merlin, kau masih masuk?"

Aku mendengar seorang pria bersuara bariton berteriak di belakangku. Suara yang sangat aku kenal bertahun-tahun. Kingsley berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menatapku marah. Ada apa lagi ini? Seingatku, aku tak membuat kesalahan? Aku bekerja dengan baik bahkan beberapa hari lalu ada lima penyihir gelap berhasil aku tangkap sendirian. Aku keluar dari lift lagi dan mendekatinya.

 _"Morning, Minister."_ Sapaku dengan senyuman paling indah yang baru aku keluarkan pagi ini. Ia tak menggubrisku.

"Aku sudah bosan mendapati berita Daily Prophet tentang pernikahanmu itu, Harry. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan tiap melihatmu di Kementrian berkeliaran seperti ini?"

Aku diam dan menggeleng. "Tunggu dulu, aku bukan berkeliaran. Aku baru sampai dan aku menjalankan tugasku di sini—"

"Ahhh, Potter! Kau masih belum sadar juga?"

Oh, Merlin apa maunya Kingsley? Aku sudah terlambat lima menit sekarang.

"Aku rasa kau ingat, Harry. Pernikahanmu tinggal satu minggu lagi. Bukan begitu?" tanya Kingsley sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Dia memang tinggi sekali.

"Nah, jadi kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau seharusnya ambil cuti menikah," ia masih belum puas lantas mendekati telingaku, "sekaligus untuk bulan madunya."

 _"What?"_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kingsley menarik tanganku cepat menuju ruangannya. Masih saja aku dapati beberapa pemimpin Kementerian yang menyelamatiku sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan Kingsley.

"Lihat mereka!" Bisik Kingsley menunjuk tepat ke beberapa orang yang menyalamiku tadi. "Kau tak risih, hah?"

Jujur saja, memang agak aneh mendapatkan sambutan selamat seperti itu. Aku seperti seorang selebriti yang benar-benar ditunggu setiap ulahku di depan umum. Padahal, ini adalah urusan keluarga, bukan konsumsi publik sihir. Dimulai sejak kata 'yes' mencuat dari mulut Ginny ketika menerima lamaran tak biasaku, kemudian menyebar ke keluarga Weasley, sahabat-sahabatku hingga Hogwarts pun tahu, kini.. dengan adanya beberapa reporter legendaris dari Daily Prophet macam Rita Skeeter, berita pernikahanku dan Ginny telah diketahui seluruh publik sihir di Inggris raya.

Itu luar biasa.

"Kau adalah santapan nikmat bagi para penyihir tukang gosip di luar sana, Harry. Witch Weekly menjadikanmu hot topik minggu ini. Bahkan koran seperti Daily Prophet, tidak lagi menempatkan urusan kemajuan pembangunan dunia sihir di halaman utama mereka, melainkan memuat berita pernikahanmu full di sana."

"Kau membaca majalah gosip juga?" tanyaku tanpa dosa. Dahi Kingsley mengerut.

Kingsley melemparkan satu eksemplar Daily Prophet edisi hari ini ke atas meja kerjanya. Aku memungutnya lantas membaca headline yang tertulis di sana.

 _Pernikahan Potter-Weasley Menghabiskan Banyak Biaya dan Tenaga Rekan-Rekannya._

"Ini gila!" seruku.

Gambar tenda besar yang sudah berdiri di halaman depan The Burrow serta wajah-wajah orang yang sangat aku kenal seperti Neville, Bill, Percy, Seamus, Dean, George terpampang di sana. Mereka tampak sedang mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada sebuah tenda. Sementara di sudut bawah tampak Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Angelina dan beberpa menantu Weasley lain sedang merangkai bunga dan menyusun pernak-pernik pernikahanku.

Dalam badan berita, diberitakan jika pernikahanku ini menguras isi tabunganku hingga gosip memperalat sahabat-sahabatku sendiri untuk mengurus pernikahan ini karena tidak menemukanku ikut andil dalam proses persiapannya.

"Enak sekali mereka membuat gosip seperti ini!" rutukku.

"Tenang saja, Andromeda, Ron, dan Molly sudah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa gosip itu tidak benar."

Ku hembuskan napasku lega. Kingsley kembali memperhatikanku. Ia mengeluarkan satu buah surat dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Apa ini?" tanyaku sebelum membukanya. Ia mempersilakanku untuk membacanya sebelum ia menjawabnya. Surat ini berisikan ijin resmi dari Kingsley untuk pihak Divisi Auror agar mengijinkanku mendapatkan cuti hingga satu bulan penuh.

"Satu bulan? Ini berlebihan—"

"Sekalian untuk bulan madu. Mereka sudah mengijinkannya. Pengantin baru, satu bulan itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

Panjang lebar Kingsley meyakinkanku jika itu memang wajar. Apalagi sejak aku menjadi Auror, aku belum pernah seharipun meminta cuti. Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, waktu libur yang sudah ditetapkan Kementerian bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Ya, setidaknya karena aku masih sendiri. Ginny juga menyadari bagaimana pekerjaanku.

"Sekarang, pulanglah. Persiapkan lagi pernikahanmu. Aku tak mau kau kebingungan ke sana kemari karena ada yang belum siap. Dari dirimu sendiri, sudah kau siapkan semuanya? Vow yang kau ucapkan nanti contohnya?"

Deg! Aku lupa.

"Benar, kan. Kau lupa? Harry, cepat persiapkan sekarang. Jangan sampai kau tak bisa bicara satu katapun saat kalian sudah berdiri di altar nanti."

Benar, aku harus mempersiapkan vowku. Aku tak mungkin bisa langsung berbicara tanpa menyusunnya terlebih dahulu. "Thanks, sir! Anda benar, aku harus pulang sekarang!" Aku bergegas berlari keluar dari ruangannya langsung menuju perapian.

* * *

The Burrow berubah.

Di luar, tenda besar berdiri memanjang hingga beberapa meter. Di dalamnya terpasang mantra perluasan. Beberapa sudut telah didekor indah oleh para tim wanita di bawah pimpinan Mrs. Weasley. Mayoritas didominasi warna putih dan merah muda. Manis sekali. Aku sempat melihatnya berkeliling bersama Ron. Benar, dengan Ron. Ia ditugaskan untuk menjagaku agar tak bertemu dengan Ginny hingga acara pemberkatan pernikahanku nanti sore.

"Ron jadi bodyguardmu, Harry?" tanya Seamus, dia jadi _hairstylist_ spesialku.

Aku mengangguk sambil melihatnya dari kaca. Tangannya cekatan juga merapikan rambutku yang susah sekali ditata. "Ron tak membiarkanku lepas dari dirinya. Katanya takut kalau aku diam-diam bertemu dengan Ginny." Jawabku kesal.

Sejak satu minggu sebelum pernikahan, aku dilarang habis-habisan oleh Ron agar tak menemui Ginny. Kami diperbolehkan berkomunikasi hanya dengan surat saja. Alasannya, Ron dan keempat kakaknya yang lain ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum Ginny resmi menjadi istriku. Aku menyadari bagaimana posisi Ginny diantara para kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kejam sekali dia padamu, Harry. Padahal dulu waktu dia mau menikah, dia malah seenaknya berkeliaran untuk bertemu Hermione. Bahkan setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai. Aku dan Neville bahkan harus mencarinya hingga ke atas loteng." Kata Dean. Ia mendapat kehormatan mempersiapkan setelan tuksedoku.

Neville yang berjaga di depan pintu berseru setuju, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan pembicaraan kami di dalam kamar gantiku ini. "Hey," panggil suara tadi.

"Ronald! Dari mana saja, kau? Di saat seperti ini kau malah menghilang dan membiarkan Harry mempersiapkan dirinya tanpamu!"

"Tenang, Neville. Sekarang aku sudah datang, kan. Nah, sekarang di mana calon adik iparku itu?"

Aku tak bisa melihat Ron karena Seamus melarangku menoleh dari depan kaca. Begitu juga Dean sibuk membenarkan pergelangan jas hitamku yang belum rapi. Dari bayangan kaca, Ron tambah sumringah melihatku.

"Kau tampan sekali, Potter! Sedikit lebih manis dibandingkan aku. Sedikit saja." Kata Ron membuatku mual.

Ron menepuk pundakku keras. "Gugup, hah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan mencibir, Ron. Lupa dengan sakit perutmu waktu itu? Sepuluh menit sebelum kau harus berdiri di altar, kau ingin ke toilet untuk yang ke sebelas kalinya—"

 _"Stop, Harry. Oke!"_ Ron menyerah. Ia pasti malu mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Ia stress sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai dan membuatnya harus bolak-balik ke toilet.

Dean dan Seamus sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka. Neville ikut mendekat dan melihat hasil akhirku. Mereka bersamaan mengacungkan jempol dan menyemangatiku agar tetap tenang. "Ginny bisa pingsan kalau melihatmu setampan ini, Harry." Goda Neville berlebihan.

"Jangan buat aku semakin gugup, mate!" kataku jujur.

"Nah, karena tugas kalian sudah selesai, kembalilah ke bangku tamu dan temui istri-istri kalian. Sekarang giliranku yang akan menjaga Harry sampai acara dimulai." Ron melirik jam tangan yang aku belikan ketika ulang tahunnya tiga bulan lalu. "Lima belas menit lagi."

Ron meminta, ah lebih tepatnya mengusir Dean, Seamus, dan Neville keluar secara paksa dari kamar gantiku. Setelah dipastikan mereka pergi, Ron tiba-tiba berteriak, _"Brothers!"_

Pup! Pup! Empat sosok pria berambut merah muncul di balik pintu. George masuk pertama dengan senyuman khasnya, dilanjutkan Charlie yang membuatku terkejut, kemudian Bill, dan terakhir Percy. Mereka berjalan mendekat dan mengepungku. Sungguh, selain berambut merah, gen Weasley lain yang kuat di diri para lelaki ini adalah postur tubuh yang jangkung. Aku kalah jauh dengan mereka.

"H-hai," sapapu gugup. Habislah aku.

Bak seorang tersangka yang siap dijatuhi hukuman mati, aku berdiri ketakutan memandangi wajah-wajah kakak Ginny itu. Mau apa mereka?

"Hai, juga, Harry James Potter." George menjawabku dengan tegas namun tenang. Menyebut nama lengkapku tanpa ragu. Ah, aku semakin gugup.

Percy terbatuk sebentar lantas bertanya, "sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan gaya khas pegawai Kementerian.

"Si-siap—"

"Kau sudah tahu nanti kau harus bagaimana?" potong Bill lebih dengan nada suara mirip Mr. Weasley.

Aku hanya mengangguk, takut disela lagi. "Bagus. Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa wanita yang akan nikahi sebentar lagi?" Charlie membuatku semakin gugup. Jarang mendengar suaranya membuatku ketakutan. Suaranya berat sekali.

Gugup, ku jawab juga, "Ginny—"

"Adik kami, benar sekali." Giliran Ron yang lagi-lagi menyela kalimatku. Aku semakin tahu apa maksud mereka semua datang bersamaan dan bertemu hati ke hati denganku. Inilah yang dinamakan hubungan saudara yang sebenarnya.

Ron menemuk kedua pipiku yang kini memanas. "Adik perempuan kami satu-satunya. Kau pasti tahu itu, Harry." katanya. Ron menurunkan tangannya dari pipiku lantas memelukku erat. Ia mengusap punggungku beberapa kali sebelum ia melepaskannya. Aku bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi mereka padaku yang tiba-tiba. Setelah Ron, kini giliran George, Percy, Charlie dan terakhir Bill bergantian memelukku.

"Ginny adalah tanggung jawab kami sebagai kakak untuk menjaganya. Sejak kami kecil, kami diberikan mandat khusus oleh Mum dan Dad untuk menjaganya agar tetap selalu aman." Bill mulai berbicara.

Charlie berdiri lebih dekat ke sisi kanan Bill, lantas melanjutkan. "Hingga kami tumbuh dewasa bersama, sedikit banyak kami tahu bagaimana sosok Ginny di mata kami masing-masing. Dia wanita yang mandiri, keras kepala, lucu, cerdas—"

"Atraktif." Potong George. Aku tersenyum. "Tapi ingat, dia juga sangat manja, Harry." lanjutnya.

Kami semua tertawa bersama. Oh, aku sedikit bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Aku kira mereka akan menghajarku karena adik mereka segera aku ambil alih. Tapi nyatanya, mereka sungguh berhati besar. Peduli dengan adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya.

"Saat Ginny mengatakan kalau kau melamarnya, kami sebagai kakak—" Percy melirik ke arah para saudaranya yang lain, "lega. Karena ia akan mendapat seorang pria luar biasa yang benar-benar ia cintai sejak masih anak-anak. Ginny telah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya." Suara Percy bergetar menahan luapan emosinya.

"Kami percaya padamu, mate." Suara Ron pun tak kalah bergetar seperti Percy. Aku merinding, baru kali ini aku melihat Ron serius membicarakan tentang hubunganku dengan Ginny. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kita berusia sebelas tahun. Aku tahu seperti apa kau dan.. sungguh, aku bersyukur jika akhirnya Ginny benar-benar mendapatkan pasangan yang telah lama ia inginkan sejak dulu. Sebentar lagi, Ginny akan resmi menjadi milikmu. Aku, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, dan tentu saja Fred di sana.. menitipkan Ginny padamu."

Ron menyalamiku begitu erat. Ada luapan emosi yang begitu kuat dari genggaman tangan Ron kali ini. Ia menatapku sambil berkaca-kaca. "Jaga Ginny. Buat ia selalu bahagia. Karena ingat.. kalau kau berani-berani menyakitinya, tidak hanya aku.. laki-laki di belakangku ini akan siap untuk membunuhmu lebih kejam daripada yang kau lakukan pada Voldemort dulu. Ingat itu!"

Aku mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Pasti. Pasti!" janjiku terucap tulus dari dalam hatiku.

* * *

Aku menunggu di altar bersama Kingsley yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku terus menunduk. Memperhatikan ujung sepatuku yang tampak mengkilat.

"Harry, jangan menunduk. Tenang!" Bisik Kingsley pelan.

Cepat-cepat aku tegakkan kepalaku dan memperhatikan hamparan rumput hijau di depan sana. Oh, astaga.. mataku terbelalak terkejut ketika bayangan Mum dan Dad berdiri begitu jelas di depanku sedang tersenyum bangga. "Seandainya kalian ada di sini," batinku sedikit kecewa.

Tiba-tiba lamunanku terpecah saat semua tamu ribut. Mereka sedang memperhatikan sosok anggun yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan pria yang sangat gagah meski usianyatak lagi muda. Ginny mengapit lengan Mr. Weasley berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa berkedip menatap Ginny dengan gaun putihnya. Banyak tamu yang memuji-muji kecantikannya sore ini. Aku sangat beruntung akhirnya bisa mendapatkannya. Ada rasa menyesal jika teringat aku baru menyadari perasaan cintaku pada Ginny sedikit terlambat. Mengumpulkan keyakinan jika Ginny adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk masa depanku. Dan tepat hari ini, keyakinanku telah mencapai seratus persen.

Ginny tersenyum padaku saat ia sampai. Mr. Weasley mengecup pipi kanan Ginny sebelum mundur dari altar. Inilah saatnya.

"Hari ini, di tempat ini, kita semua akan menyaksikan secara langsung sebuah perhelatan penikahan suci dari pasangan Harry James Potter dan Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Aku tak begitu mendengarkan jelas bagaimana acara pernikahanku ini di bukan. Neville salah, mungkin yang bisa saja pingsan adalah aku. Ginny begitu mempesona di mataku. Gaun putihnya menjuntai panjang. Veil yang menutupi bagian depan wajahnya membuatku semakin gila. Aku tak sabar untuk segera membukanya dan menyaksikan langsung kecantikan Ginny tanpa terhalang apapun.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Aku pernah berpikir jika aku hanyalah seorang pria yang kesepian. Aku mendambakan cinta yang tak pernah aku rasakan saat aku mulai paham akan sebuah kehidupan. Sampai aku bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku, bertemu denganmu. Hanya sebatas sahabat, seseorang yang harus aku sayangi tanpa berpikir lebih dari apapun. Memikirkan cinta, kau berbeda. Kau melihatku lebih sempurna."

Aku mulai mengucapkan paragraf pertama vow yang telah aku susun satu minggu yang lalu. Mendadak, tapi aku harap ini mewakili perasaanku pada Ginny. Ku dengar banyak tamu yang begitu khitmat mendengar setiap kata yang aku ucapkan. "Aku bertemu denganmu di masa-masa yang menyedihkan. Ketika aku ditakdirkan untuk memilih antara hidup dan mati, kau datang memberikanku napas kehidupan, menuntunku untuk berdiri, mengajariku untuk berani.

Aku terjebak dalam kegelapan yang menyisakan cahaya harapan kecil untuk hidup yang baru. Kau datang melihatku dengan cahaya yang terang. Kau ajariku melihat semua keindahan.

Aku tahu.. aku telah hidup di dirimu dan dirimu telah hidup di diriku. Ya, aku yakin itulah dirimu. Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat, adik, pasangan, pembimbing, _my Quidditch parter.. my everything. I promise I am going to make you smile everyday._

 _I vow to alway make the best for you. I vow to be your home. I vow to always love you. I love you, Ginevra."_

Aku tak memperhatikan bagaimana para tamu yang mendengar semua luapan perasaanku hari ini. Hanya saja, aku sempat mendengar isakan tangis Mrs. Weasley dan para wanita lain.

Sesaat kemudian, giliran Ginny. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan isakan tangisnya dan memulai berbicara.

"Harry James Potter. Aku melihat keindahan dalam matamu. Mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Memang terlalu muda, tapi aku percaya itu cinta. Sejauh tubuh ini hilang ditelan kegelapan, sesakit hati ini melihat banyaknya cinta jatuh berguguran, aku menemukan cinta itu tetap tumbuh abadi dalam dirimu."

Aku dengar suaranya terbata ketika menceritakan kisah pertemuan kami dengan bahasa yang indah. Ginny memang pandai merangkai kata. Aku yakin, Ginny bisa menjadi penulis hebat seperti yang pernah ia ceritakan padaku dulu.

"Aku hanya meraih apa yang kau miliki. Cinta. Aku membimbing apa yang harus bimbing. Menuntut apa yang harus aku tuntun. Saat semua telah tercapai, aku hanya ingin memilih dua yang kau miliki. Kepercayaan dan cinta.

 _Thank for being my closest friend, my lovely Quidditch captain, my brother, my everything._

 _I vow to love you in all your form,_ ketika rambut ini berubah kelabu dan menjadi tua.

 _I vow to keep you in my mind,_ sebagai seorang pahlawan dan separuh nyawa di tubuhku.

Mendampingimu, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, miskin maupun kaya. Aku akan menjadi istri terbaik yang kau miliki hingga akhir napasmu, menjadi ibu yang akan menyayangi anak-anakmu, menjadi pasangan terbaik untuk mengarungi perjalanan hidupmu.

 _I love you too, Harry."_

Aku dan Ginny membawa suasan seolah berada di surga. Para tamu yang menyaksikan tak hentinya mengusap airmata mereka yang lolos dari pelupuk mata. Begitu juga Ginny.. dan diriku sendiri. Kami saling mengucap _"I do"_ bergantian. Seiring berakhirnya janji kami berdua. Sampai akhirnya.. kami berakhir dengan sebuah pernyataan secara resmi, jelas dan terbuka.

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

Ya, akhirnya.. dan satu lagi.

 _"You may now kiss your bridge."_

Deg, tanganku terulur membuka veil berenda bunga Lily di depan wajahnya. Wajah Ginny kini terlihat jelas tanpa penghalang apapun. Wajahnya cerah penuh kebahagiaan. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Ginny menatapku tanpa berkedip, _"you're beautiful."_ Lantas aku kecup bibirnya seolah aku belum pernah mencium bibir itu sebelumnya. Lama sekali. Inilah puncaknya. Ginny milikku. Tangannya meremas pinggiran krah jas hitam yang aku pakai demi memperdalam pagutan kami. Sampai beberapa saat setelah para tamu semakin ramai bertepuk tangan, aku akhiri ciuman pertama sebagai suami istri ini dan meraih pinggulnya agar semakin mendekat.

"Jika ini mimpi, aku tak mau bangun, Ginny." Kataku padanya.

"Aku hanya berharap.. dunia ini tak akan berakhir, Harry." jawabnya sebelum kami menghadap para tamu. Tepat di belakang para bangku tamu yang datang, ada beberapa penyihir yang telah siap dengan kamera mereka dan seragam khas reporter. Astaga, aku yakin sebentar lagi semua media sihir akan memasang wajahku dan Ginny di halaman utama mereka.

"Bersiaplah untuk menghadang para awak media di depan sana. Semoga cahaya kamera mereka tidak begitu menyilaukan hari ini. _I love you, Mrs. Potter."_

Ginny tertawa cukup keras. "Aku sudah persiapkan mentalku sejak berhari-hari lalu. _I love you too, Mr. Potter."_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagiaman? Aaagghh.. Anne nggak tahu jelas bagaimana pernikahan seperti ini. Anne muslim jadi jarang tahu secara langsung. Tahu sih, pernah lihat langsung juga. Waktu pernikahan tetangga Anne yang Nasrani. Ya seperti ini, lupa-lupa ingatlah. Maklum waktu itu masih SD dan nggak begitu perhatiin juga. Btw, Anne minta maaf kalau vownya kurang romantis. Anne masih nggak pede juga waktu nulisnya, takut aneh. Ya, Anne berharap ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu review kalian, ya! Dan tunggu kisah selanjutnya.. momen apa yang akan akan terjadi? Tunggu saja!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	3. Do It Now

_**Hai everyone!**_

Anne malam ini muncul lagi dengan chapter 3nya. Yuhu.. tahap setelah menikah apa, ya? Hehehe.. jadi malu sendiri. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review. Seneng, deh, ada yang suka. Jadi Anne semakin semangat buat menyelesaikan cerita ini. Nah, untuk memulai chapter ini, Anne sedikit memperingatkan bagi yang masih dibawah umur untuk hati-hati.. Karena rate Anne buat T, Anne masih bisa selingin kata-kata yang sedikit dewasa. Tepatnya chapter ini, ada lebih banyak istilah-istilah yang menguatkan situasi honeymoon antara Harry dan Ginny. Yups, bulan madu, teman-teman. Tapi tenang, Anne nggak pakek 'lemon' di sini. Masih aman.

Cuma di chapter ini aja yang cukup rawan. Jadi hati-hati bagi yang masih kecil-kecil. Hehehe..

Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Malam ini juga, aku mengajak Ginny langsung terbang ke London. Aku sudah mempersiapkan bulan madu kami secara matang di daerah pusat kota. Aku berniat tidak mencari lokasi yang jauh karena beberapa hal. Memang masih di Inggris, tapi cukup jauh dari jangkauan para penyihir. Kami mengandalkan tempat-tempat indah para Muggle. Kenapa? Karena mengindari media adalah alasan utamaku.

Tengah malam setelah pesta, kami membersihkan diri sebelum bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Barang-barang kami sudah siap di dalam koper. Rencananya kami akan pergi setelah keluarga selesai membereskan beberapa ornamen pesta. Tapi, mereka seolah mengusir kami.

"Pergilah, nikmati masa-masa bulan madu kalian. Urusan the Burrow, beres di tangan kami." Kata Mr. Weasley yang kini mulai aku panggil Dad.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Nikmati malammu, mate. Jangan buat Ginny kecapekan!" pesan Ron padaku. Ia lantas memeluk Ginny diikuti Hermione. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Ginny. Congratulation, Mrs. Potter!" katanya.

Ginny hanya tersenyum senang. Wajahnya masih tersisa make up tipis yang belum begitu hilang. Istriku manis sekali sambil mengaitkan tangannya di lenganku. Aku meliriknya ikut bahagia. "Tentu, aku akan menjaga Ginny." Pesanku meyakinkan semuanya.

Sementara para kakak Ginny memberikan wejangan ini-itu untukku, para wanita seperti ibu Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Audrey, dan Angelina memilih menggiring Ginny menuju sudut ruangan. Aku rasa istriku sedang mendapat pelajaran mendadak sebagai seorang istri di malam pertama. Ya, malam pertama. Astaga!

"Hey, Harry. Kau boleh bersemangat, asal jangan sampai mematahkan lengan dan kaki Ginny. Buat dia lemas sampai tak bisa bangun keesokan harinya. Minta dia berteriak namamu karena itu kekuatan bagi seorang pria." Pesan Bill langsung membuatku merinding.

Tak kalah vulgarnya, George membisikanku pesan-pesan sebagai suami baru kepadaku. "Untuk pertama kali, jangan lama-lama. Satu ronde sudah cukup. Perempuan itu sensitif, Harry. Kalau dia mulai menangis, berhentilah! Karena itu tandanya dia kesakitan. Lanjutkan paginya, itu lebih baik daripada kau memaksa sampai 3 ronde sekaligus ."

Aku tak bisa berkomentar mendengar satu persatu pesan para kakak iparku ini. Percy pun memberikan pesan padaku tentang beberapa gaya 'bercinta' yang.. em, aku tak paham nama-nama itu. Begitu juga Ron yang sesekali menimpali kakak-kakaknya. Toh, pernikahan Ron juga baru lima bulan. Masih belum banyak berpengalaman. Oh, rasanya aku seperti anak kecil yang penasaran hanya dengan iklan permen.

"Sudah-sudah, kasihan Harry dia bingung mau apa. Aku tak bisa berpesan apapun padamu Harry karena aku tak punya pengalaman sedikitpun tentang hubungan 'itu' dengan perempuan. Pesanku hanya.. jaga adik kami baik-baik. Kami tahu kau pria yang baik, Harry. Congratulation!"

Charlie memelukku hangat. Meski kami hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu, aku seolah merasakan kedekatan yang sama seperti aku dengan Ron. Sikap Charlie yang lebih tenang membuatku cepat nyaman di dekatnya. Sayang, ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Charlie pasti bahagia jika membangun sebuah keluarga sendiri.

Ginny kembali ke arahku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Ia memeluk Mum yang tampak terharu mengiringi kepergian kami.

"Aku senanggg sekali, akhirnya kau benar-benar resmi menjadi anggota baru keluarga Weasley.

"Me too, Mrs Weas—oh, Mum."

Kami memilih menggunakan jalur floo menuju ke kediamanku terlebih dahulu. Sejak perang usai, aku menempati rumah keluarga Black di Grimmauld Place 12 yang telah diwariskan Sirius untukku sejak lama. Meskipun rumah itu telah berhak aku miliki, jujur saja aku masih belum begitu nyaman tinggal di sana. Ya, pasalnya Sirius hanyalah ayah baptisku dan masalah pewarisan rumah itu.. aku sendiri tak bisa begitu saja senang menerimanya.

"Kita akan naik taksi dari sini. Selama satu minggu, kita akan menjadi Muggle. Menjadi orang biasa yang tak akan dikejar-kejar oleh Rita dan antek-anteknya." Godaku pada Ginny.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sebuah taksi melintas dan mengantarkan kami menuju salah satu hotel yang sudah aku pesan beberapa hari lalu. Malam ini.. statusku sebagai seorang kepala keluarga dimulai.

* * *

Aku tak sembarang memesan kamar di hotel bintang lima ini. Ginny sempat takut jika semua ini membuatku terbebani karena mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk bulan madu kami berdua. Tapi, aku berusaha meyakinkannya jika ini semua tak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa bahagiaku. Demi Ginny, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatnya selalu bahagia.

"Semua yang telah aku dapatkan darimu tak akan mampu aku wujudkan dalam bentu materi, sayang. Jadi biarlah ini menjadi hadiah untuk pernikahan kita. Kau senang, kan?" kataku meyakinkan Ginny untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ginny tersenyum. Kedua tangannya memegang pundakku lantas berkata, "ya, tentu. Tapi, aku lebih bahagia jika kita bisa hidup wajar-wajar saja. Aku tahu bagaimana kau mempersiapkan semua ini untuk kita. Tapi Harry, bukankah yang namanya berlebihan juga tak baik? Masa depan kita masih panjang, ini baru permulaan. Jangan sampai kita menyesal nantinya."

Oh, Merlin. Ginny memang terbaik. Ia tumbuh dalam keluarga sederhana. Begitu juga kehidupanku dulu sebelum mengetahui bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Dad yang sebenarnya. Ginny benar, meskipun harta peninggalan keluarga Potter, hadiah melimpah yang aku dapatkan setelah perang berakhir, hingga gajiku sebagai Auror, semua itu bisa tidak akan habis hingga keturunanku yang kesepuluh sekalipu. Aku tetap harus mengaturnya dengan baik. Aku harus bisa memanage segala pengeluarannya. Aku pun tahu kini jika Ginny bukanlah tipe para wanita mata duitan lain di luar sana yang hanya memandang pria dari segi isi kantongnya saja.

"Kau benar. Mulai saat ini kita akan mengaturnya berdua. Aku memang kualahan untuk mengurusi semua ini sendirian." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Ginny ikut senang melihatku bisa paham dengan penjelasannya tadi. Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Ginny berubah. Seperti ada yang ingin ia katakan padaku.

"Harry—" panggilnya, "aku mau meminta keputusanmu tentang.. aku." katanya bernada ragu.

"Kau? Tentang apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Ginny mundur beberapa langkah dari depanku lantas berjalan menuju jendela kamar hotel kami. Ia menerawang jauh ke luar sambil memikirkan sesuatu. London masih ramai meski malam semakin larut "Kau menginginkan seorang istri yang seperti apa, Harry?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan yang aneh, sungguh aneh. Mengapa Ginny bertanya seperti itu? Kita sudah menikah, bukan?

"Harry—"

"Ya, tentu saja sepertimu, Ginny. _I choose you."_

"Bukan itu maksudku, ehh—"

Kini Ginny berjalan kembali dan memilih duduk di atas ranjang. Menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas kedua tangannya pelan. Aku tahu dia sedang gugup. "Ginny, lihat aku."

Aku angkat dagunya sedikit naik, mata coklatnya berkilau terkena sinar lampu dari kamar kami, cantik sekali. Ginny beralih menggenggam tanganku. Rasa hangat seketika menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku ini. "Ada beberapa tipe istri yang baik, menurutku.. salah satunya adalah Mum." Ujarnya.

"Ya, aku juga melihat Mum adalah seorang istri yang baik, Ginny. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya." Kataku membenarkan. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenal Mrs. Weasley, yang aku rasakan adalah kenyamanan. Aku seolah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu darinya. Serta ketegasannya pada suami dan anak-anaknya, di mataku ia wanita yang luar biasa.

Ginny tersenyum, wajahnya berseri semakin membuatnya mirip dengan beliau. Dan rupanya, senyum Ginny diturunkan dari Mrs. Weasley. Aku sangat kenal senyuman itu. "Aku pun ingin seperti dirinya. Aku belajar banyak, Harry. Mum bisa merawat Dad, merawat kami bertujuh, mengurus rumah sendirian. Bahkan saat aku membantunya saja, itu melelahkan, Harry. Mum sangat hebat."

"Ya, belajarlah untuk bisa menjadi wanita yang baik seperti Mum. Aku pasti sangat senang."

"Tapi, Harry—" Ginny tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, sejenak aku mengangguk memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

Ginny menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Mum total dalam mengurus rumah tangganya, karena.. Mum berada 24 jam di rumah untuk kami semua. Menunggu suami datang bekerja, mengajari anak-anaknya belajar, mempersiapkan makanan sendirian.. tanpa memikirkan karir—"

Deg! Ini dia. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Ginny sekarang. "Aku telah menjadi istri. Seorang istri dari pria yang sangat aku cintai. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab baru. Keputusan ini.. aku serahkan padamu, Harry. Karena sekarang aku mengabdi pada suamiku. Aku hanya ingin mendapat keputusan darimu tentang bagaimana diri yang kau inginkan.. mulai dari saat ini."

Kami saling diam beberapa saat. Aku lirik jam di dinding. Sudah lebih dari jam dua belas malam. "Jika kau ingin aku seperti Mum, aku akan berusaha. Aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga untuk keluargaku. Dan.. merelakan karir jika itu dibutuhkan—"

"Merelakan karir? Ginny—"

"Aku takut aku tak mampu, Harry. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia memiliki istri yang bertanggung jawab atas keluarganya, pada suaminya, pada anak-anaknya kelak. Aku ingin seperti itu. Tapi dengan karierku di luar sana—"

Aku bungkam mulutnya cepat dengan ciuman tiba-tibaku. Ginny rupanya bisa merespon cepat dan membalas lumatan bibirku. Setelah beberapa detik, aku melepasnya. "Ginny, kau tahu—"

Kami terengah sejenak masih saling menatap. "Saat sore aku melamarmu, kau masih memakai jersey tim Quidditchmu, kan? Ada nama Weasley di atas nomor punggungmu itu. Dalam hatiku berkata, aku memiliki keinginan suatu saat kau akan bertanding menaiki sapumu lagi. Mengenakan jersey yang sama namun dengan nama baru dipunggungmu. Bukan Weasley, tapi Potter."

Ginny menangis mendengar penuturanku ini. Ia kembali menunduk namun cepat aku tahan agar ia tetap melihatku. "Semua pria menginginkan seorang istri yang bisa merawatnya dan keluarganya. Aku yakin Dad sangat bangga memiliki Mum dan anak-anak seperti kau dan kakak-kakakmu. Aku pun berharap dapat seperti itu, Ginny. Tapi.. Mum adalah Mum dan kau adalah kau. Aku tak mau menjadi suami egois. Jadi.. aku tak akan membatasimu mengejar karir di luar sana. Kejar apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu selama itu masih dalam batasan wajar. Asalkan kau masih tahu tanggung jawab utamamu sekarang." Aku mengelus pipinya membuatnya tenang. Meski terisak, Ginny berusaha untuk tersenyum. Semoga ia mulai tenang dengan keputusanku ini.

Biarlah Ginny tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin kau bisa, love. Kau akan jadi istri yang luar biasa. Banyak wanita pekerja di luar sana yang masih bisa mengurus keluarganya dengan baik. Audrey misalnya, ia menjadi healer yang memiliki jam kerja tak tentu. Tapi ia masih bisa mengurus Percy dengan baik. Lalu Hermione, aku tahu dia anak tunggal yang biasa dimanja oleh orang tuanya. Saat ia menikah dengan Ron hingga kini, karirnya di Kementerian sangat bagus. Tapi menurut cerita Ron, Hermione menjadi istri yang baik. Sesibuk-sibuknya dia, Hermione masih bisa mengurus Ron. Tanpa peri rumah, Hermione mengurus rumahnya sendirian. Dan kau.. aku seratus persen yakin jika kau mampu, Ginny."

Ekspresi Ginny yang lucu membuatku semakin tak tahan untuk berlama-lama larut dalam pembicaraan ini. Aku rasa semuanya telah jelas. Aku sepakat dengan keputusan akhirku jika Ginny tetap aku perbolehkan untuk melanjutkan karirnya sebagai atlit Quidditch.

Malam semakin larut. Ini malam pertamaku sebagai seorang suami dan malam pertama juga bagi Ginny sebagai seorang istri. Ya, seorang istri. Aku tak ingin malam ini berlalu begitu saja. Sayang sekali jika Ginny tidak memulai tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.. malam ini juga.

"Ha-Harry—"

"Hemm."

Kami saling mengeram saat aku kecup lagi bibirnya. Demi jenggot Merlin, Ginny membuatku gila malam ini. Kecupanku perlahan turun hingga dagunya, kemudian semakin turun menuju bagian leher. Memutar dari kanan hingga kiri.

"Harry.. Harry—"

"Yeah, sebut namaku, Ginevra."

Benar juga kata Bill, teriakan Ginny memanggil namaku adalah candu. Tubuhku semakin melayang mendapati Ginny tak bisa berkutik dalam jajahan ciumanku ini. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tangannya meremas rambut tebalku sambil terus meneriakkan namaku.

Tangan kananku bergerak perlahan menuju bagian utama di bawah sana. Ginny mengerang. Aku akan membuatnya sama melayangnya seperti diriku. Tapi—

"Apa ini?"

Aku yakin jika beberapa kain yang Ginny pakai di bagian bawah tubuhnya sukses aku lepaskan. Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu ketika jariku perlahan menyentuh sehelai benang yang mencuat keluar dari bagian tubuh terpenting wanitanya.

"Jangan ditarik!" pinta Ginny saat aku memberikan sedikit gerakan pada benang itu. Meskipun aku laki-laki, aku tahu itu apa. Aku pernah tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley yang memiliki Aunt Petunia sebagai satu-satunya wanita di rumah. Dan beberapa kali setiap tanggal tertentu setiap bulannya, jika terdesak aku yang sejak kecil selalu disuruh-suruh keluar masuk minimarket tahu sekali benda apa yang sedang digunakan Ginny itu.

Aku melihat ke arah wajah Ginny yang kini memerah. "Sudah sejak kapan?" tanyaku tanpa dosa. Aku yakin dia pasti malu sekali jika ini dilihat seorang pria seperti diriku untuk pertama kalinya. Jujur saja, ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat secara langsung bagaimana penggunaan benda yang sering aku beli untuk Aunt Petunia dulu.

"Hampir satu minggu. Mungkin dua hari lagi sudah selesai." Jawab Ginny malu-malu.

"Ahh—"

"Kau kecewa? Maaf, aku juga tak bisa menahannya. Ini bukan kencing atau buang air besar."

Aku mengangguk lemas. "Aku tahu. Itulah istimewanya seorang wanita." Semoga kata-kataku terdengar bijaksana. Walaupun rasanya berat juga untuk ikhlas.

Ingin sekali aku menarik tampon yang ia pakai dan mendapati tak ada darah yang keluar lagi, dan aku bisa memulainya. Tapi.. oh, astaga. Malam ini aku harus gigit jari. Ginny menstruasi di saat malam pertama kami. Meskipun bukan hari pertama, aku tetap tak bisa melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang suami. Aku harus menahan rasa penasaran dari cerita kawan-kawanku yang begitu bangga dengan malam pertama mereka.

"Dua hari lagi, Harry. Sabar." Rayunya. Ya, dua hari saja. Syukurlah tinggal beberapa hari di akhir. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Ginny mulai datang bulan di hari pertama kami menikah. Tujuh hari jatah bulan maduku pasti terbuang tanpa menyisakan kenangan apa-apa di atas ranjang. Ahh, sabar, Potter.

Ginny menertawakanku yang terduduk lemas. "Tapi.. bukan berarti aku tak bisa melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang istri malam ini. Bukan begitu, Mr. Potter?"

Bak mendapatkan angin segar. Aku kembali duduk tegap lantas tersenyum melihat Ginny. Ya, tentu saja. Masih ada service lain yang dapat aku lakukan dan aku terima darinya. "Kau memang luar biasa, Mrs. Potter."

"Katakan saja nanti, Mr. Potter."

Dan malam ini tidak akan berlalu begitu saja.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagaimana? Hohoho.. Maaf kalau Anne buat otak kalian kotor di chapter ini. Aaahhh.. sorry. Hanya untuk hiburan saja. Untuk yang belum tahu apa itu tampon, memang, sih, bahkan untuk cewek di Indonesia juga banyak yang belum paham apa itu tampon. Ada yang tahu?

Itu sejenis pembalut untuk cewek-cewek yang lagi menstruasi. Jujur, Anne sendiri nggak pernah pakai tampon soalnya takut. Ya, takut aja. Tapi Anne sempat tahu dari tante Anne yang pernah pakai. Lalu kenapa Anne pilih masukan tampon di cerita? Karena setahu Anne, di luar itu para ceweknya lebih akrab pakai tampon dibandingan pembalut. Dan kebanyakan novel-novel luar yang pernah Anne baca, penggunaan tampon lebih sering muncul dibandingan pembalut kayak di Indonesia. Jadi, begitulah. Kalau lebih jelasnya.. bisa search di Google, ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne sayang kalian.

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	4. James Sirius Potter

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih, dengan chapter 4. Ahay.. Anne jadi ketawa sendiri baca beberapa review. Nah, salah satu yang sempat review jadi buat Anne berpikir ulang buat mengubah rate. Karena Anne pikir-pikir memang rawan juga, Anne akhirnya ubah ke **rate M**. Karena alasan untuk cari aman saja. walaupun beberapa cahpter masih terbilang biasa saja dan aman-aman saja. So, maaf ya yang sudah tergangung gara-gara chapter 3 lalu.

 **Syarazeina** : Hehehe, itu dia aku buat seperti itu untuk mencegah cerita terlalu dewasa. Maaf ya sudah keganggu. Enggak, kok. di chapter ini dikit aja. Nggak sampai juga. Tenang! Thanks, ya! :)

 **jihhh** : wkwkwkw.. oke oke.. aku udah ubah ratenya! Niatnya nggak begini awalnya. Sorry, ya! Thanks, reviewnya :)

 **Afadh:** syukurlah, pintar kamu! Maaf udah aku ajak berkotor ria! Namanya juga berusaha humor. Hehe.. tampon itu salah satu benda yang digunakan cewek pas datang bulan. Gantinya pembalut, tapi wajar, kok, kalo nggak tahu soalnya tampon lebih akrab di luar. Di Indonesia jarang banget. Susah malahan carinya. Ditambah lagi.. kamu cowok. Hehehe.. ok, lanjut! Thanks, ya! :)

 **NrHikmah20:** Yuhuu.. kasihan Harry! Thanks, ya! :)

 **Aliciakeynes:** Hahaha.. aku juga kasihan sama Harry kalau lama-lama, dua hari aja. Itu pasti udah susah banget bagi Harry. Hahaha, thanks, ya! :)

Untuk info, mungkin chapter lima jadi chapter terakhir. Tapi, rencananya Anne mau buat sequelnya. Soalnya ada yang sempat request cerita kedekatan Harry sama masing-masing anaknya, sama seperti fic Anne yang Anak-Anak Mommy Ginny dulu. Oke.. langsung aja, deh!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _Dream Big, Little One_

Hiasan dinding dengan warna dominan biru bergambar animasi bayi singa kecil tidur meringkuk di atas awan putih tak habis-habisnya aku pandangi. Aku baca tulisan di atasnya, seperti aku sendiri yang menulisnya. Bukan, aku membelinya pagi ini. Dad mengunjungi rumahku saat aku dan Ginny sarapan. Dad datang ke Godric's Hollow sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang rusak. Terlalu banyak virus dan harus segera dibersihkan pada ahlinya.

"Aku membawanya ke sini karena kau pasti bisa membuatnya menyala lagi, Harry. Aku mau pakai sihir tapi, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku perbaiki." Kata Dad menyerahkan ponsel pintar yang dua tahun lalu aku belikan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Aku tidak bisa membenarkannya karena ini harus dibenarkan oleh ahli pemrogramannya langsung. Sedangkan di dunia sihir kami, orang seperti itu tidak ada. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku harus membawanya pada Muggle yang ahli. Sore setelah aku pulang dari Kementrian, aku putar laju mobilku menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di London. Sengaja hari ini aku berangkat ke Kementrian dengan melalui jalur box telepon agar aku membawa mobil dan karena memang rencanaku adalah berangkat ke gerai ponsel untuk membenarkan ponsel Dad ini.

Tepat saat aku melintasi toko properti, aku tertarik dengan salah satu barang yang toko itu pamerkan di depan etalasenya. Cepat, aku tiba-tiba mengingat sosok kecil yang akan lahir sebentar lagi, akupun tertarik melihatnya lebih dekat dan membelinya. Jadilah, di kamar ini hiasan dinding itu aku letakkan. Tepat di dinding dekat ranjang bayi.

Bayi, ya, anak pertamaku sebentar lagi akan lahir.

Ginny tengah mengandung putra pertamaku. Tinggal menunggu hari saja, aku akan resmi menjadi ayah.

"Harry—"

"Ah, iya. Kenapa? Perutmu sakit?"

Ginny menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Selalu saja begitu. Ginny selalu saja tersenyum di saat orang lain mengiranya kesakitan. Aku yang tidak hamil saja melihatnya serba kasihan. Perutnya besar sekali. Sangat besar sekali. Dulu di pertengahan kehamilannya, aku sempat mengira ia mengandung bayi kembar. Sungguh, ukuran perutnya sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan kehamilan normal. Tapi, saat kami memeriksakannya pada healer, itu hanya faktor ukuran bayi saja dan Ginny yang memang lebih gemuk karena selera makannya yang melonjak naik sejak hamil. Madam Sloane, yang menangani kehamilan Ginny ini melihat jika bayi kami memang sedikit lebih besar.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku mencarimu. Makan malam sudah siap." Katanya.

Aku perhatikan sekali lagi suasana kamar bayi yang telah lama aku persiapkan untuk putra kami ini. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi.. dia akan meramaikan rumah tangga kami. Tiga bulan setelah kami menikah, aku begitu ingat ketika Ginny datang ke Kementrian sambil menangis. Di depan banyak Auror lain, ia memelukku tanpa berkata apapun. Sampai aku pulang, Ginny tetap bungkam. Dan saat malam sebelum kami tidur, Ginny tersenyum lebar lantas menunjukkan secarik surat bertuliskan nama Madan Sloane yang menyatakan bahwa istriku tengah mengandung. Oh, rasanya seperti aku terlahir kembali. Rasa bahagiaku memuncak dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sejak saat itu, satu hal yang lantas membuatku terus merasa bahagia hingga hari ini adalah.. sebentar lagi aku akan jadi seorang ayah. Cepat sekali mengingat aku dan Ginny baru saja menikah beberapa bulan. Yeah, ingat bagaimana kondisi Ginny ketika kami bulan madu. Hari terakhir kami adalah tepat di masa suburnya. Sungguh berkah tak tertandingi.

Ginny sering mengeluh punggungnya sakit dan kakinya yang bengkak. Berat badannya meningkat hingga mencapai angka yang menakutkan bagi seseorang Ginny yang bertubuh kecil. Tapi ia tetap terlihat cantik di mataku. Aku tak bohong.

"Hey," panggilku ketika tiba-tiba Ginny berubah cemberut. Aku elus perutnya yang membesar dan tepat saat di usapan ke tiga, pada bagian sisi kiri perutnya aku mendapatkan tendangan putraku. Ia semakin aktif di hari-hari terakhirnya sebelum lahir. "Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku mengusap pipinya yang semakin berisi.

Napas Ginny begitu berat hingga terdengar seperti sesak. "Madam Sloane memperkirakan aku melahirkan tanggal sepuluh Mei ini, Harry." Tuturnya sambil mengelus perutnya memutar.

"Iya, itu tiga hari lagi. Kita harus siap. Tapi kenapa kau—hei, _oh, love. Susss.._ tenanglah, bicara pelan-pelan."

Ginny menangis dan bersandar di pundakku. Tubuhnya terguncang menahan tangisnya yang kini membasahi kaus yang aku pakai. "Aku takut, Harry."

"Fleur? Audrey? Mereka hanya menakuti-nakutimu saja."

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan Ginny mengunjungi The Burrow. Di sana Ginny berbagi cerita bersama para menantu Weasley tentang proses melahirkan, tentang rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan nanti. Sedikit yang sempat aku dengar jika mereka mengibaratkan rasa sakit melahirkan itu seperti penggabungan rasa patah tulang Ginny setiap bermain Quidditch sejak pertandingan pertama seumur hidupnya hingga saat ini.

Oh, benarkah? Patah tulang sekali saja rasanya ingin mati.

"Seperti gabungan sakitnya cedera selama kau pernah bermain Quidditch, Ginny. Itu rasanya saat bayimu ingin mencari jalan keluar." Kata Angelina pada Ginny.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Ginny pelan. "Kau saja bisa tahan apapun yang bisa melukai fisikmu—"

"Bukan itu, aku tahu melahirkan itu pasti sakit. Tapi, masalahnya adalah.. sampai saat ini, aku belum merasakan apapun seperti layaknya orang akan melahirkan. Padahal ini tinggal 3 hari lagi."

Kebanyakan wanita melahirkan lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan bidan. Begitu juga yang dialami Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, bahkan Lisa, istri dari Seamus. "Satu atau dua minggu sebelum harinya, biasanya sudah terjadi kontraksi. Tapi.. aku hanya merasakan gerakan-gerakan biasa, Harry. Seperti hari-hari dia menendangku." Kata Ginny kembali memperhatikan perutnya.

Aku tak mau berpikir yang buruk-buruk untuk saat ini. Walaupun aku belum pernah mendapatkan pengalaman khusus bersama wanita hamil, jika kondisi seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin terjadi masalah. Meskipun kemungkinan itu ada, tidaklah aku mengatakannya pada istriku. Ginny harus tenang dan mempersiapkan mental dan fisiknya untuk menyambut kelahiran jagoan pertamaku ini.

"Kau tenanglah, kita bisa datang ke Madam Sloane lagi. Semoga kau dan bayi kita tak ada masalah."

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Jika sampai pada tanggal 29 tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk lahir, kami harus segera bertindak, Mrs. Potter. Anda memiliki waktu paling lambat lima hari untuk mencoba melakukan induksi alami selama di rumah. Tetap rileks, berjalan-jalan ringan, mengkonsumsi buah-buahan, bisa juga dicoba rutin untuk duduk memantul di atas bola yang pernah saya sarankan dulu."

Madam Sloane memberikan beberapa pesan sebelum Ginny benar-benar harus melakukan tindakan melahirkan paksa di tanggal batas akhir tadi.

"Tapi jika masih saja belum ada reaksi? Tindakan apa yang akan Madam lakukan?" tanya Ginny dengan nada luar biasa khawatir.

"Ada ramuan yang akan membantu memancing kontraksi pada rahim anda, Mrs. Potter. Pastinya itu cukup memakan banyak resiko. Sebagian besar penyihir yang mendapatkan tindakan darurat ramuan kontraksi, terjadi ganggungan pada kesehatan bayi dan juga ibu."

Menurut Madam Sloane, ramuan yang akan diberikan memiliki kandungan bahan-bahan yang tidak sembarangan. Reaksi seketika yang diberikan ramuan itu mayoritas membuat mereka yang mengkonsumsinya langsung diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bahkan dalam sejarah, banyak ibu yang kehilangan nyawanya tepat setelah melahirkan karena memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang kurang. Sontak penjelasan itu membuatku ketakutan.

Ginny meremas tanganku menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Tentu saja aku pun takut, tidak secepat ini aku harus kehilangan istri tercintaku. "Itulah mengapa lebih baik dicoba untuk melakukan induksi alami, seperti cara-cara yang saya sampaikan di awal." Tutur Madam Sloane menambahkan.

"Lalu apakah cara-cara itu memang benar-benar ampuh untuk bisa memancing kontraksi, Madam?" tanyaku. Paling tidak aku harus tahu apa yang akan Ginny lakukan benar-benar membantu.

Madam Sloane membungkukkan badannya lebih dekat dengan kami. Berbataskan dengan meja kerjanya, ia membuka salah satu dokumen milik Ginny dan membacanya. Sejenak kemudian, Madam Sloane memperhatikan kami kembali.

"Jika melihat data kesehatan selama cek kehamilan rutin, rahim Mrs. Potter cukup kuat, tekanan darah juga normal. Kalaupun mau, ada cara alami yang lebih ampuh, Mr. Potter. Bahkan ilmu kesehatan Muggle pun memakai cara ini dan sudah terbukti keberhasilannya."

Serius aku sedikit lega jika ada cara yang lebih ampuh lagi untuk membantu persalinan Ginny. "Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dengan tegas namun sedikit pelan, Madam Sloane berkata, "sex."

"Sex?" tanya kami bersamaan. Ginny menatapku sama bingungnya.

Madam Sloane tak bercanda, kan? Tapi nyatanya, Madam Sloane mengangguk. Astaga, itu benar.

"Benar, Mr. Potter. Reaksi yang dirasakan oleh Mrs. Potter akan membantu terjadinya kontraksi pada rahim. Begitu juga pada jalan lahirnya. Maaf," Madam Sloane mulai berbicara semakin serius, "jadi sperma suami bisa sangat membantu melunakkan area bibir vagina dimana itu akan membantu pembukaan lebih cepat."

Kami hanya bisa diam mengetahui cara luar biasa yang aku anggap sangat berbahaya jika dilakukan ketika hamil tua. Langsung, Ginny menatapku dengan tatapan horor. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seringai liar. Aku siap-siap saja meski aku kasihan juga melihat keadaan Ginny saat ini. Untuk tidur terlentang saja susah apalagi aku harus membuatnya tak tenang dalam satu posisi.

Mengetahui ketidaknyamanan Ginny, aku mencoba bertanya apakah ada cara lain selain berhubungan badan. "Sebenarnya cara ini sudah bisa dilakukan sejak masuk di trimester ketiga untuk mencegah terjadi overdue saat waktu kelahiran. seperti yang dialami Mrs. Potter sekarang. Tapi apa anda berdua tidak pernah—"

"Tidak, Madam." Jawab Ginny cepat. "Kami takut terjadi apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

Ya, memang hampir saja aku dan Ginny nekat melakukan 'itu' saat kehamilannya menginjak usia 8 bulan. Entah mengapa Ginny terlampau bergairah saat itu. "Jika merasa kurang nyaman, bisa cukup dilakukan dengan rangsangan puting anda, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny disarankan agar melakukan rangsangan pada bagian putingnya untuk membantu terjadinya kontraksi. Bahkan aku ikut disarankan untuk membantu melakukannya. "Ini bisa dilakukan sebelum tidur atau, ya, paling tidak sepuluh atau dua puluh menit setiap hari. Cara ini cukup ampuh untuk memicu munculnya kontraksi."

Ya, meskipun terdengar ekstrim bagi kami yang baru saja mengalami pengalaman pertama dengan kehamilan, tidak ada salahnya untuk tidak mencobanya. Aku dan Ginny tentu saja tak mau mengambil resiko besar jika induksi ramuan harus diberikan jika sampai tanggal 29 nanti jagoanku masih betah berlama-lama di dalam rahim ibunya. _Oh, son!_ Kau sudah berhasil membuat Mum dan Dad kalang kabut karenamu!

Setiap harinya, dengan mengikuti beberapa saran dari Madam Sloane, aku selalu tidak pernah absen untuk mengingatkan atau bahkan menemani Ginny jalan-jalan kecil di sekitar Godirc's Hollow bahkan membantunya untuk..

"Oh, ini membuatku ikut tersiksa, Ginny." Bisikku frustasi merasakan sesuatu dari tubuh bawahku bereaksi tiap kali aku membantu merangsang putingnya tiap malam. Posisi kami sama-sama terbaring miring, Ginny ada di posisi memunggungiku agar salah satu tangaku dapat bekerja leluasa di salah satu area sensitifnya itu.

Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi Ginny tiap kami mencoba melakukan salah satu cara induksi alami ini. Hanya sesekali aku mendengar suara erangannya yang.. oh membuatku semakin tak tahan.

"Harry—"

"Iya? Kurang, sayang?"

"Agghh—"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku karena suara Ginny tiba-tiba berubah. Ginny seperti sedang menahan sakit. Tubuhnyapun bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam pelukanku. Aku mulai khawatir dan menarik tanganku dari dalam piamanya yang tersingkap. Aku lirik jam di dinding, pukul sepuluh malam. "Harry, sakit—"

Ginny meremas piama bagian perutnya sambil terus menggeliat kesakitan. Ada rasa bahagia karena akhirnya usaha kami berhasil dan Ginny merasakan kontraksinya, tapi di sisi lain.. aku takut karena baru kali ini aku melihatnya tak bisa tersenyum ketika merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Sesakit itukah kontraksi itu?

"Bertahanlah, aku akan ambil perlengkapannya."

Aku ambil satu tas yang sudah aku persiapkan jika sewaktu-waktu Ginny melahirkan. Saat aku siap menggendongnya, Ginny cepat menolak. Ia meminta untuk berjalan sendiri sambil aku bantu untuk tetap memegang tangannya. Alasannya agar semakin mudah untuk proses melahirkan nanti.

Kami di sambut oleh dua healer yang bertugas jaga malam di depan perapian kedatangan St. Mungo. Segera aku dudukkan Ginny ke atas kursi roda yang diarahkan cepat pada satu ruangan yang telah lama aku pesan untuk kelahiran putra pertamaku.

Madam Sloane masuk menyambut kami dengan senyuman menggembang di wajahnya. Ia segera memeriksa bagian bawah Ginny dan mengatakan, "tiga cm, _good job, Mr. Mrs. Potter!_ Bisa saja putra anda lahir malam ini atau benar besok di tanggal 29. Kita tinggal menunggu pembukaannya sempurna." Ujar Madam Sloane puas melihat kondisi Ginny.

 _"Oh, Merlin!_ "

Ginny terus mengerang kesakitan sambil meremas tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku bisikkan kata-kata penyemangat dan membimbingnya agar tetap tenang dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada bayi kami. Ginny menangis sambil terus mengatakan jika ia kesakitan dan lelah.

"Bertahan, Ginny. Atur napasmu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Ok!" kataku mengelus rambut merahnya yang kini basah karena keringat.

Ginny menggeleng sambil terus menangis di sisiku. Malam ini Ginny bahkan aku tak bisa tidur karena putra kami ini seperti menahan aku dan Ginny agar terus terjaga. "Buat James berhenti, Harry. Aku lelah! _Oh, God!"_ kata Ginny begitu lemah.

Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya seperti saran Madam Sloane sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Ginny beberapa menit lalu. "Kalaupun aku bisa, aku akan lakukan. Tapi bagaimana—James?"

Oh, sungguh aku tak tega melihat Ginny seperti ini. Ia sangat tersiksa dengan rasa sakit akibat kontraksinya. Sekali lagi aku terus berusaha menyemangatinya namun Ginny membuatku terkejut, "James? Kau mau menamainya James?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ginny mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. "Aku rasa nama pilihanmu tepat, Harry. Dan aku memilih nama Sirius untuk nama tengahnya.. agh—karena ayah dan ayah baptismu itu adalah.. ow! Prankster terhebat di masa lalunya. Dan putramu ini," Ginny tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam, "benar-benar memiliki jiwa seorang prankster sejati, Harry. Bahkan sejak di dalam kandungan. Kita adalah korban pertama dari ulah nakalnya. Aggghh!"

Aku tertawa mendengar alasan Ginny memberikan nama putra kami ini. Benar juga, ulahnya membuat kami kelabakan.

Satu jam kemudian, Ginny semakin tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Hari telah masuk di tanggal 29 Mei. Dini hari ini, aku sudah bersiap untuk menjadi ayah.

"Sembilan, sedikit lagi, Mrs. Potter. Cepat juga. Kita bisa bersiap menuju ruang persalinan sekarang. Tetap tenang dan atur napas anda, Mrs. Potter." Madam Sloane menerangkan prosedur persalinan yang akan segera dilakukan. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Ron dan Mum tentang persalinan Ginny. Aku sampai melupakan mereka saking paniknya.

Aku dengan setia menemani Ginny selama proses bersalin. Aku memperhatikan segala macam instruksi Madam Sloane pada Ginny sepanjang persalinan. Aku menggengam tangan Ginny kuat-kuat ketika ia berusaha mengejan. Meski mengeluh kelelahan, tenaga Ginny masih sangat besar. Tanganku terasa hampir remuk diremasnya. Tak apa, rasa sakit di tanganku pasti tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh Ginny bahkan sejak awal kehamilannya.

 _"Good job, Mrs. Potter._ Kembali atur napas anda, kita akan ulangi saat kontraksi selanjutnya datang. Kepalanya sudah keluar, tinggal lengan dan tubuhnya saja. Anda mau memegang kepalanya?"

Ginny melihat ke arahku meminta persetujuan. "Peganglah, kepalanya sudah benar-benar keluar." Kataku sambil melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ya, kepala putraku sudah keluar dengan dibantu tangan Madam Sloane yang menopang bagian sisi wajahnya hingga leher sambil menanti bagian pundak dan seluruh tubuhnya sempurna keluar.

Kau bimbing tangan kanan Ginny menyentuh bulatan besar yang menyembul di antara kakinya. Ia terkesima, "Harry, ini kepalanya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Benar, kau merasakannya?" balasku.

Ginny mengangguk senang, "ini—"

"Rambutnya, tebal sekali dan hitam." Jawab Madam Sloane sama bahagianya. Ya, ini putraku. Aku tersenyum puas ke arah Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, tebakanmu benar—aggh!"

Ginny kembali mengerang, kontraksinya kembali datang. "Tentu. My BOY!" kataku bangga.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi, Mrs. Potter. Satu kali dorongan, dan putra anda akan ada di dekapan anda."

Diiringin dengan hitungan konstan dari Madam Sloane, tepat di hitungan ke delapan tangisan keras memecah ketegangan kami semua. _"Ohh.. it's a boy!"_

Cepat-cepat aku membantu Ginny membuka pakaian rawatnya yang didesain khusus. Bagian sisi pundaknya terdapat kancing yang bisa dibuka. James lahir selamat dan segera setelah ia bersih, Madam Sloane meletakkan James di atas dada Ginny yang kini telah terbuka. Aku diminta untuk memotong tali pusatnya. Ada rasa haru ketika aku berhasil memutuskan satu-satunya tali yang membantu kehidupan James di dalam rahim, dan kini ia sudah ada di pelukan kami.

* * *

Pintu kamar rawat Ginny terbuka tepat pukul setengah empat pagi. Mum masuk bersama Dad diikuti Hermione, dan Ron. Aku menyambut mereka tanpa suara karena Ginny maupun James sedang terlelap.

 _"Oh, congratulation, dear!_ Maaf, kami baru mendapat pesanmu." Kata Mum yang memelukku begitu erat. Ia langsung mendekati Ginny yang masih terlelap. Tak kalah histerisnya, Hermione ikut memelukku memberikan selamat.

 _"Oh, Daddy Harry. Congratulation! Oh, he so adorable!"_ kata Hermione sambil menerima James yang aku angkat dari atas box bayinya.

Ron ikut memperhatikan James dan membaca tulisan di depan box. "James Sirius Potter. Lahir 29 Mei 2004, tepat pukul _1:45 am. 8 pounds 11 ounces, 22 inches long!"_ jelasku pada mereka. Dad dan Ron melotot sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka tak percaya.

"Pantas saja, lihat James, besar. Meski mirip denganmu, dia mendapat gen pria keluarga Weasley. Besar dan tinggi!" tutur Dad penuh kebanggan. Ya, meski James mirip denganku, postur James akan sama dengan para pria keturunan Weasley. Seperti Ron, James bisa tumbuh tinggi mengingat ukurannya saat lahir mencapai angka sekian.

Ron mendekat dan memperhatikan James lebih jelas. " _Oh, bloody hell!_ Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganmu, Harry?"

"Tentu saja karena Harry adalah ayahnya dan jaga bicaramu. Jangan mengumpat di depan anak baptismu sendiri, Ron! Aku tak mau telinga kecilnya sudah mendengar kata-kata umpatan seperti itu."

Ginny bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung marah besar pada Ron.

"Apa.. sebentar, anak baptis?" tanya Ron kebingungan.

Aku melihat Ginny dan membantu menaikkan ranjanganya agar sedikit lebih tegak. "Benar, kami sepakat memilihmu dan Hermione sebagai orang tua baptis James. Kalian bersedia?" pintaku sambil melirik ke arah Hermione yang masih asik menggendong James.

"Tentu! Dengan penuh kehormatan, kami bisa menjadi orang tua baptis dari putra Harry James Potter. _Thanks,_ Harry! Ginny!" kata Hermione.

"Mum—"

Aku dengar Ginny sempat memanggil ibunya. Mum mendekat dan mencium dahi Ginny lembut. _"My baby have a baby!"_ kata Mum terharu. Ia mengusap air matanya, namun.. Ginny pun tampak ikut menangis.

 _"I'm sorry, Mum! Sorry_ , aku baru tahu melahirkan sesakit ini. Maaf jika selama ini aku menjadi anak yang selalu menyusahkanmu. _Sorry, Mum. I'm so sorry!"_

Ginny menangis emosional dalam pelukan Mum. Ia baru saja merasakan beratnya perjuangan seorang ibu melahirkan buah hatinya. Dan Ginny merasa ia sangat bersalah pada ibunya yang selama ini merawatnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik, Ginny. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Jaga anakmu. Jaga suamimu. Karena ini tugas mulia sebagai seorang wanita." Kata Mum tak luput dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata tuanya.

Kami yang berada di dalam ruang rawat St. Mungo ini ikut terharu melihat interaksi anak dan ibu kandung yang begitu dalam. Ya, aku semakin yakin jika Ginny adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku bangga padanya.

Aku bangga memilikinya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeah, bagaimana? Begitunya dikit aja, ya. Hehehe.. itu beneran loh. Aku sempat baca buku juga soal itu. Ada penelitiannya juga soal psikologi wanita soal hubungan sex yang bisa bantu proses kelahiran. Anne lupa apa aja hormon yang dihasilkan. Susah ngehapalnya. Hehehe.. Oh, ya, fic ini aku spesialkan untuk keponakan aku yang baru lahir 11 Januari lalu. Sepupu aku baru ngelahirin anak keduanya. Cowok lagi, dan lagi-lagi rambutnya tebel buangat! Hehehe.. Selamat buat Mama Yessy! :)

Kalau Ginny yang hamil kayak lagi hamil kembar itu mirip pengalaman ibu Anne waktu hamil kakak pertama Anne. Katanya perut ibu guede banget sampai ibu dan ayah Anne ngira ibu lagi hamil kembar, eh ternyata kakak Anne aja yang gede banget! hehehe.. Kayak James. Dan.. 29 Mei itu adalah tanggal lahir kakak pertamaku :)

Oke, jika ada typo Anne minta maaf. Bisa tulis di review akan segera Anne koreksi. _Thanks, ya!_ Semoga terhibur.

Anne sayang kalian! Cup cup muahh!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	5. Albus Severus Potter

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi di tengah malam. Anne syok malam ini setelah dapat kabar dari salah satu pembaca Anne tentang Alan Rickman yang meninggal. Tahu dong siapa Mr. Rickman ini, yups, pemeran Profesor Severus Snape. Anne langsung lemes waktu bener-bener tahu dan baca sendiri di portal berita online. Anne yang lagi nulis ini langsung diam nggak bisa lanjut nulis. Anne ngeblank. Nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Anne nangis.

Karena masih nggak percaya Mr. Rickman meninggal, Anne sampai bolak balik baca berita di internet. Ya, memang benar beliau sudah meninggal. Dan di fic chapter 5 ini, rencana awal Anne buat ini ending berubah total. Cerita chapter ini Anne ubah total dari rencana awal. Anne ingin di sini mengenang sosok Alan Rickman yang keren banget perankan Severus Snape.

 **Aliciakeynes:** Hem.. harus sayang sama ibu, ya. Cerita Ginny minta maaf itu juga dilakukan sama sepupu aku waktu dia ngelahirin putra pertamanya. Aku dengar ceritanya sampai nangis. Dan kata Ibu Anne, memang itu yang seketika diingat setelah melahirkan. Ternyata perjuangan ibu itu berat. Iya. Rencananya, chapter ini lahirnya Al sama Lily aku gabung. Tapi karena dapat kabar duka itu, aku tetap buat sampai Lily lahir tapi di chapter selanjutnya. Aku pengen masukkan sosok Profesor Snape di chapter ini. Thanks :)

 **Afadh:** Yeah, love Mummy! Ahh, cowok harus begitulah. Idaman semua istri kalau kayak Harry :) Aku tahu juga, sempat cari-cari. Tapi itu wiki yang buat dari banyak fans. Beda-beda juga. Ada yang 11 Maret ada yang berapa Januari gitu. Rencananya, James juga mau aku tempatin lahir bulan Maret, tapi aku udah hitung-hitung enak Mei. Jadilah aku pilih Mei tanggal 29, pas ulang tahun kakak pertama aku. Biar sama, kan James juga anak pertama. Oh, ya, jamnya pas? Ahh kebetulan yang indah. Thanks, ya :)

 **Syarazeina** : Aaahh sorry ya, bikin takut. Chapter ini nggak ada darah-darahnya, kok. Iya, gennya dari Ginny. Thanks, ya :)

Baiklah.. langsung saja.

 ** _Anne dedikasikan chapter 5 ini untuk mendiang_**

 ** _Alan Rickman, pemeran Severus Snape yang luar biasa di mata Anne dan semua yang mencintainya._**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Dua tumpuk kertas dokumen Auror yang diserahkan padaku untuk mengeceknya hari ini tinggal tersisa beberapa lembar saja. Meskipun masih ada dua hari lagi untuk aku bisa mengumpulkannya, aku serasa ingin segera menuntaskannya. Akhir-akhir ini tak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

Tanpa aku sadari, punggungku terasa disentuh lembut oleh seseorang. Tangannya hangat. Hanya akhir-akhir ini saja, tangan Ginny terasa hangat. Ya, itu Ginny, dan benar saja, saat aku berbalik—

"Aku yakin kau itu ngidam, Harry."

Ginny masuk sambil mengusap-usap punggungku. Gerakan tangannya naik turun membuat aku tak lagi berkonstrasi melihat kertas kerjaku. "Aku tak hamil, Ginny. Jadi aku nggak mungkin. Berapa kali, sih, aku bilang kalau mana mungkin aku bisa—"

"Kan, aku yang hamil?"

Ginny meletakkan sebuah botol lotion di atas meja kerjaku. Ia menatapku tajam, "dan kamu ayahnya. Toh hanya ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Nggak sampai mual. Bagus, kan, kalau kau lebih rajin. Tapi, ini sudah malam. Aku dan adiknya James juga butuh Daddynya."

Ah, jika aku ingat-ingat, memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih rajin. Mulai dari bekerja, mengerjakan segala urusan rumah, bahkan membaca buku. Aku merasa diriku juga semakin cerdas dalam mengambil keputusan. Rasa khawatirku dan perhatian kepada Ginny semakin tinggi. Apa mungkin benar aku ikut-ikutan ngidam?

"Baiklah, Mrs. Potter and you," aku berdiri dari kursi kerjaku dan melambaikan tongkat sihirku ke arah tumpukan kertas kerja sebanyak dua kali, dengan cepat semuanya rapi. Aku rendahkan kepalaku mendekat ke perut Ginny yang semakin menggelembung. Aku kecup sambil aku usap bagian samping perutnya, "my little one. Kita ke kamar sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu diperintahnya, aku bopong tubuh Ginny keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Ginny memekik terkejut sambil memukul dada bidangku. "Aku berat, Harry. Turunkan aku!"

"Ahh, kapan lagi aku bisa gendong ibu sekaligus anaknya. Aku masih kuat, _love!"_

Menuju ke kamar utama, kami tidak banyak tertawa. James sudah terlelap di dalam kamarnya. Putraku yang kini berusia dua tahun lebih itu kini tertidur dalam ranjang bayinya. Pelan-pelan aku rebahkan tubuh besar Ginny ke atas ranjang kami. Ia lantas menyamankan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Aku memintanya sedikit membungkuk agar aku bisa meletakkan beberapa bantal di delakang punggungnya.

Aku ambil botol lotion yang tadi Ginny serahkan padaku. Setiap malam, tugasku adalah mengoleskan lotion ke area perutnya untuk merawat kulit perutnya dari stretch marks selama kehamilan. Ini sudah mulai rutin aku lakukan sejak Ginny mengandung James. Ginny tak pernah memintaku, karena aku sendiri yang memaksa untuk meminta melakukannya. Aku bisa ikut merasakan dan berkomunikasi dengan calon putraku. Ya, James akan memiliki adik laki-laki.

"Harry, menurut Madam Sloane aku akan melahirkan bulan Desember kalau tidak Januari nanti." Kata Ginny sambil mengajakku berbicara.

Tanganku terus bergerak meratakan lotion berwarna putih ini ke seluruh permukaan perut Ginny. Sesekali aku mendapatkan gerakan pelan dari sekitar sisi perutnya. Putraku selalu merespon cepat jika aku mulai menyentuhkan tanganku ke perut ibunya. Kata Ginny, gerakannya semakin agresif tiap aku mengelus perutnya ataupun menempelkan telingaku ke sana. Putraku ini telah mengenal ayahnya, ahh.. semakin tak sabar aku melihat wajahnya.

"Benar, jika tidak terjadi seperti James dulu," kataku mengingat bagaimana khawatirnya kami ketika James lahir melebihi tanggal prediksi Madam Sloane.

Ginny tersenyum, "aku harap kali ini tidak. Bukankah kita sudah mulai mencoba saran-saran Madam Sloane untuk induksi alami itu sejak sebulan yang lalu?"

Aku menyeringai nakal lantas mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Ginny. Namun, Ginny tampak menghindar. "Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu, Harry?" tanyanya sambil menjauhkan wajahku. Tangannya mendorong pipiku pelan-pelan.

"Yeah—"

"No, punggungku sakit. Bukan berarti kita melakukannya setiap malam, kan, sayang?" Ginny menurunkan piamanya lagi menutupi perutnya yang besar. Di bulan ketujuh ini, ukuran perut Ginny tak sebesar ketika mengandung James. Ya, mungkin putraku ini akan memiliki postrur tubuhku dan Ginny yang kecil. Pasti lucu sekali.

Aku bantu Ginny merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Aku menyelimutinya lantas ikut berbaring di sisinya. Kami saling memandang tepat ke wajah, sungguh Ginny sangat manis jika dilihat semakin dekat. Pipiku disentuh oleh Ginny lembut. Tangannya yang selalu hangat setiap hamil membuatku sempat takut, tapi menurut Madam Sloane itu hal yang normal bagi wanita hamil. Bahkan menurut Mum, suhu hangat di tubuh wanita yang sedang hamil bisa menandakan jenis kelamin bayinya. Jika seperti Ginny, ia memperkirakan Ginny kembali mengandung bayi laki-laki. Dan saat kami melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, benar saja.. bayi kedua kami adalah laki-laki.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama? Sampai sekarang kita belum menyinggung nama untuknya. Kita pakai nama orang yang spesial lagi?"

Ginny menawarkan pilihan yang sudah aku terapkan untuk menamai James dulu. Dan sekarang.. aku rasa aku juga ingin memberi nama putra keduaku dengan nama orang yang memiliki kesan luar biasa dalam hidupku.

"Ya, rencananya aku ingin memberi nama dia Albus setelah beberapa hari lalu aku sempat mengunjungi Hogwarts untuk perekrutan Auror. Aku melihat lukisan Profesor Dumbledore di ruang kepala sekolah."

Ginny tersenyum mendengar pilihan nama yang aku dapatkan. "Dia adalah orang yang luar biasa di dunia sihir, sayang. Dan pasti juga dalam hidupmu."

"Pria yang luar bisa berpengaruh terdapat kehidupku hingga kini. Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku, sayang." Kataku. Perasaanku seperti diaduk-aduk mengingat bagaimana sosok Profesor Dumbledore yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku.

"Yeah, aku rasa itu nama yang hebat. Lalu.. bagaimana dengan nama tengahnya? Namamu? Jika dulu nama tengah James tidak jadi memakai namamu karena takut terdengar aneh karena namamu dibalik. James Harry Potter sedangkan namamu Harry James Potter. Kali ini tidak, Harry. Albus-Harry-Potter. _Not bad!"_

Aku kecup bibirnya singkat saking gemasnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku takut nanti James iri karena kenapa bukan dirinya yang anak pertama menyandang namaku sedangkan adiknya iya. Kita pakai nama orang lain saja." kataku meminta option lain.

Ginny tampak berpikir mencari nama orang lain yang sekiranya pas untuk nama putraku. "Ahh—" Ginny menjentikkan jarinya lantas menyebut satu nama yang sangat aku kenal, "Remus." Ujarnya.

"NO!" tegas aku katakan aku tak bisa memilih nama Remus.

"Kenapa?" Ginny bingung melihatku langsung menolak sarannya. "Bukankah Profesor Lupin juga orang yang spesial seperti halnya Sirius? Dia sahabat ayahmu, sayang."

Aku mengangguk pelan lantas menjelaskan alasanku. "Aku tak bisa karena.. aku masih memikirkan Teddy. Biarlah nama Remus digunakan Teddy untuk menamai putranya nanti." Jawabku. Ginny tampak mengerti lantas tersenyum puas dengan alasanku.

"Benar juga, lalu nama siapa yang akan kau pilih? Sudah ada pilihan?"

Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan nama tengahnya. Seseorang yang memiliki bulan kelahiran yang sama jika putraku lahir di bulan Januari. "Seseorang yang sangat luar biasa semasa hidupnya."

"Januari? Em.. ibumu? Kau tak mungkin memberi namanya Albus Lily Potter, kan, sayang?"

Aku tertawa mendengar nama itu. Oh maafkan aku Mum. "Ya, bukan. Ah, sudahlah.. aku akan kasih tahu nanti. Sekarang sudah malam, kau harus tidur. Kasihan Albus capek mendengar suaramu dan suaraku." Ajakku.

Kami pun merapatkan tubuh untuk bersama menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Lantai ini dingin sekali. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari tahu apakah ada orang lain di sini. Ini adalah lantai dua rumahku. Aku mendorong pintu yang aku kenal adalah kamarku dan Ginny. Terbuka, namun tak ada siapapun.

"Ginny.. Ginny!" aku memanggil istriku namun tak ada jawaban.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, aku mulai membuka satu pintu selanjutnya. Kamar James. Kamar putra pertamaku ini juga kosong. Mungkin Ginny membawanya keluar. Atau mungkin ada di ruangan lain. tepat di sisi kamar James, aku mendengar suara tawa bayi yang begitu senang. Seperti sedang diajak bercanda.

Suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar baru untuk Albus. "Mungkin Ginny dan James ada di dalam." Batinku. Pelan-pelan aku buka pintu itu dan aku dapati tidak ada sosok Ginny maupun James di sana. Hanya ada sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang sepundak yang sedang membungkuk ke arah ranjang bayi Albus.

"Siapa—"

"Hai, Potter!"

Suara beratnya, aku sangat mengenal. _"Professor—"_

"Dia mirip sekali sepertimu. Tapi aku harap kau tak memakaikannya kacamata apalagi bekas luka di dahimu itu, Potter." Kata Profesor Snape padaku. Ia tetap dingin sambil sesekali ia melihat bayi di dalam box itu. Ada bayi sedang berbaring di sana.

Aku mendekat untuk melihat bayi yang sedang tertawa sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya itu. Ia sangat senang bermain dengan tangan Profesor Snape yang menggelitikinya. Dan.. astaga matanya. "Dia memiliki mata Lily. Matamu juga. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin mirip denganmu."

Profesor Snape memainkan tangan kanannya disekitar perut dan dada bayi itu. Tidak hanya si bayi, aku melihat senyuman Profesor Snape. _"Professor—"_

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Potter. Kau adalah pria yang paling baik untuk menjadi ayahnya. Kau adalah orang—"

 _"Professor.._ aku tak mendengarmu—"

Suaranya semakin kecil meski bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang makin tak aku mengerti. Bayi yang meniduri ranjang Albus kini mulai menangis. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tubuh Profesor Snape yang kini mulai memudar. Aku sama paniknya ketika wajahnya mulai memburam. Tepat di sisa pandanganku yang terakhir pada Profesor Snape, aku melihat jelas bagaimana senyuman indahnya tersungging di sana.

"Profesor!"

"Harry? Harry bangun!"

Tubuhku berkeringat hebat saat tiba-tiba aku sadari Ginny menggoyangkan tubuhku. Aku bermimpi. Lagi. "Kau tak apa, sayang? Bermimpi yang sama?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Ginny mengelus rambutku pelan lantas bertanya. "Siapa yang sejak berbulan-bulan ini datang di mimpimu? Siapa, Harry? Masih orang yang sama?"

"Profesor Snape."

Sejak Ginny mengajak memilih nama untuk putraku, mimpi ini selalu datang. Profesor Snape mendatangiku setiap malam dalam mimpiku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. "Dia berada di kamar Albus, Ginny. Bermain dengan seorang bayi." Aku tarik napasku tak tahan untuk melanjutkan ceritaku. Susah payah Ginny mengambil segelas air putih yang sering ia siapkan di sisi ranjang. Ia memberikannya padaku.

"Profesor Snape berkata, jika aku harus menjaga bayi itu dengan baik sebelum ia pergi. Dan.. Ginny, Profesor Snape.. tersenyum padaku. Dia tersenyum."

 _Dret.. drett!_

Suara alaram di ponsel Ginny berbunyi. Tepat pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia sudah biasa menyetel alaram setiap sebelum tidur. "Astaga, sayang."

Ginny tampak syok ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya. "Hari ini tanggal sembilan Januari, sayang." Katanya lantas menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampakkan tanggal, bulan dan tahun serta jam saat ini.

"Ulang tahun Profesor Severus Snape." Aku baru menyadarinya.

Pagi ini aku mengunjungi makamnya. Aku bawakan bunga lily dimana bunga itu melambangkan ibuku, seorang wanita yang ia cintai hingga akhir hayatnya. Ginny memaksa ikut meski aku sempat melarangnya. Kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan ke sembilan. Aku tak mau ia semakin kelelahan. Tapi, Ginny memaksa untuk ikut. Katanya, sekaligus untuk berolahraga pagi.

Aku dan Ginny berdoa bersama sebelum kami meninggalkan area pemakaman Profesor Snape. Ginny yang merangkul pundakku tiba-tiba bertanya. "Januari. Dan pria yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu. Profesor Snape?"

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Ginny tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. "Itu berarti namanya adalah Albus Severus Potter—"

"Jika kau tak mau aku tak masalah, Ginny."

"Hey—" Ginny menghentikan ucapanku dengan jarinya, "kenapa? Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menghadapkan tubuh Ginny dengan menarik kedua pundaknya lebih mendekatiku. Aku usap pipi Ginny. Rasa khawatir itu kembali menyerangku. "Masa lalu Profesor Snape, Ginny. Aku takut kau—"

"Aku takut bagaimana? Profesor Snape? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Profesor Severus Snape adalah pria yang baik di balik topeng dinginnya. Dia memiliki cinta dalam hatinya. Dia memiliki keberanian yang luar biasa dalam jiwa dan raganya. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk menjagamu hingga akhir hayatnya."

Ginny menjelaskan secara gamblang bagaimana Profesor Snape yang dulu begitu aku benci meski akhirnya aku tahu jika ia adalah seorang pahlawan. "Kau berusaha mati-matian demi membersihkan namanya, meyakinkan Kementerian, masyarakat sihir hingga seluruh orang yang membencinya sebagai pembunuh Profesor Dumbledore. Dengan peninggalan terakhir berupa kenangan itu, apalagi yang harus aku ragukan untuk menolak memberikan nama putra kita dengan namanya? Aku yakin Albus akan bangga jika ia tahu, namanya adalah gabungan dari dua orang pria paling berani yang pernah dikenal ayahnya seumur hidupnya."

Tak terasa aku menangis di depan Ginny. Aku usap perut besarnya pelan sambil terus menguatkan tekatku akan keputusan ini. Ginny kembali meyakinkanku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, sayang. Kita ingin Albus kelak memiliki kebijaksanaan, ketenangan, kecerdasan seorang Albus Dumbledore serta keberanian, kesetiaan, dan cinta yang tulus dari seorang Severus Snape. Itu sungguh luar biasa, sayang."

Aku memeluk tubuh Ginny emosional. Tangisku pecah di punggungnya. Kami pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kembali pulang. Aku rasa hari ini aku ingin meminta cuti. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Ginny dan James, dan juga Albus Severus meski hanya merasakan tendangannya saja.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana wajah bayi itu? Albus.. mirip siapa?" tanya Ginny mengingat jika aku menjelaskan tentang mimpiku yang didatangioleh Profesor Snape dan juga seorang bayi.

Kami mengira itu Albus. "Em.. kita lihat saja nanti saat lahir."Jawabku mendapat cubitan genit Ginny.

* * *

Sore ini aku bertugas memasak makan malam karena Ginny sejak pagi mengeluh merasakan kontraksi di perutnya. Aku semakin tidak tega jika Ginny tetap aku paksa untuk memasak. Biarlah kali ini aku yang menyiapkan masakan untuk keluargaku. Ginny dan James menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi sambil menyaksikan kartun favorit putraku itu sementara aku sibuk di dapur.

Semuanya tampak berjalan biasa sebelum langkah kecil James berlari tak seimbang menuju ke arah dapur dan menarik ujung kausku. _"Hey, buddy._ Kenapa kau ke sini? Dad belum selesai memasak, nak." Kataku padanya.

Tapi James menggeleng. Ia kembali menarik kausku sambil bergumam, _"Daddy, help Mummy."_ Racaunya.

"Mummy?" dengan cepat aku lepas apron di tubhku dan mematikan kompor. Aku tak mendengar suara Ginny di ruang keluarga. Hanya suara televisi yang terdengar keras hingga ke arah dapur.

"Astaga, Ginny!"

Aku melihat Ginny duduk menungging sambil meremas pinggisan sofa. Wajahnya memerah dipenuhi keringat. _"Baby is coming!"_

* * *

Aku meninggalkan James yang terus meronta dari gendongan Dad tak mau aku tinggalkan. Aku menitipkannya ke The Burrow agar tak merepotkan ketika membantu Ginny melahirkan adiknya. "No no, Daddy. No!" pinta James memohon membuatku tak tega.

"Oh, jangan sekarang, son. Dengan Grandpa dulu, ya. Nanti kau menyusul saat adikmu sudah lahir." Pesanku padanya namun tak membantu James untuk tenang.

Mum ikut bergegas bersamaku kembali ke perapian untuk kembali ke rumahku untuk menjemput Ginny yang masih berada di rumahku.

"Sakit, Harry—"

"Iya, sayang, Bertahanlah. Kita ke St. Mungo sekarang."

Aku tuntun dirinya menuju ke perapian. Kami berdua menghilang setelah Mum lebih dulu berangkat. Ia bertugas untuk menyiapkan tempat sebelum kami sampai di St. Mungo.

Pukul empat sore kami berangkat hingga sekarang pukul sebelas malam, Albus tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan lahir. Pembukaan Ginny belum sempurna meski telah berjalan begitu lama. Ia semakin kelelahan dengan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung usai menyiksa tubuhnya.

Terpaksa, Madam Sloane melakukan tindakan pemecahan ketuban untuk mempercepat proses kelahiran. Syukurlah, Ginny masih bisa melahirkan dengan normal. Cairan dari rahimnya telah keluar cukup banyak. Dan kini saatnya proses mengejan dimulai.

"Pikirkan Albus, sayang. Fokus, atur napasmu. Dorong dia keluar!" bisikku menyemangatinya. Tanganku tak pernah lepas dari tangan Ginny yang semakin erat meremasnya ketika kontraksi datang.

 _"Ow.. he's so handsome. Congratulation, Mr. Mrs. Potter. You have a son!"_

Albus Severus Potter, lahir hari Sabtu, 14 Januari 2006, dengan berat 7 pound 8 ons dan panjang 17,8 inci tepat pukul 11:20 malam. Ginny langsung diminta menyusuinya setelah aku memotong tali pusatnya oleh Madam Sloane.

Ginny meringis ketika kembali ia merasakan lidah kasar bayi yang baru lahir menyusu di putingnya. "Harry—"

Ginny menahanku untuk tidak mendekat sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana bayi yang kau lihat saat di mimpimu waktu itu?"

"Em—" aku coba mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah bayi yang tampak senang dengan Profesor Snape dalam mimpiku itu. "Dia kecil, rambutnya tebal, hitam, pipinya tembam, hidung dan bibirnya kecil."

"Dan—"

Aku melihat Ginny tersenyum sambil tetap kukuh memeluk Albus di pelukannya. Tanpa memperlihatkannya padaku. "Matanya," aku mendekatinya dari samping. "hijau. Seperti Mum dan aku."

Ginny mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lantas aku lumat bibirnya sedikit lebih lama. Ginny membuka selimut biru yang menutupi tubuh kecil Albus yang masih tampak menggeliat. _"Let's see your Daddy, son!"_

Aku melihat wajah Albus yang.. sangat mirip seperti bayi yang aku lihat dalam mimpiku. Dan matanya, "dia sempurna, sayang." Bisik Ginny mengagumi Albus yang begitu mirip denganku.

Mata hijau cerah Albus beradu pandang dengan mata hijauku. Mulut Albus mengerujut kecil lantas terbuka. Ia menguap. Aku tutup mulutnya yang menganga kecil dengan punggung jari telunjukku.

"Sama seperti dalam mimpiku." Ujarku sangat bahagia. "Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih." Aku kecup dahi Ginny pelan menyalurkan energi positifku padanya. Aku sungguh bersyukur memiliki Ginny. Ia telah memberiku dua jagoan yang luar biasa mengagumkan.

Pagi harinya, Dad, Ron, Hermione, dan juga Neville serta Hannah tampak mengunjungi kami lebih dulu. James berteriak kencang memanggil, _"Mummy! Daddy!"_ ketika ia membuka pintu ruang rawat Ginny.

Mum baru saja memperbaiki lilitan kain di tubuh Albus dan memberikan kepada Ginny saat James berlari menghampiri kami. Aku memeluk James lantas menciumi pipinya dan berbisik, "jangan keras-keras, sayang. Albus sedang tidur. Kau mau melihat adikmu? Laki-laki, katanya kauingin punya adik laki-laki agar bisa kau ajak bermain sapu terbang bersamamu?"

James menganguk bersemangat lantas aku gendong tubuh kecilnya untuk melihat Albus dari pelukan gendongan Ginny. "Baby—"

"Namanya Albus, James. Albus." Ginny menuntun James agar memanggil adiknya dengan nama Albus.

Namun dengan wajah mengembang bahagia, James memanggil, "AL!"

Dan saat itulah, mata Albus terbuka lebar dan melihat James pertama kali. "Wow, James. Kau memanggilnya Al, dan.. dia terbangun." Neville yang berada di belakangku terkesima melihat reaksi Albus yang merespon panggilan kakaknya dengan baik.

"Nah, kita cukup panggil saja dengan Al. Lebih mudah, kan, James?" Aku melihat James yang masih tak mau lepas melihat adik barunya.

"Dan kau Neville, Hannah, aku dan Ginny sepakat untuk memilih kalian menjadi orang tua baptis Al. Apakah kalian bersedia?"

Ginny ikut mengangguk meyakinkan. Hannah mendekat mengikuti kode Ginny yang memintanya untuk mengendong Al. Hannah menerimanya dengan hati-hati dan memperlihatkan pada Neville.

"Aku akan melihat Harry kecil tanpa kacamata dan luka di dahinya mulai saat ini. Tentu saja kami bersedia. _Thanks, Harry. Ginny!"_

Al telah lahir. Aku mengingat bagaimana Profesor Snape sangat menyayangi Al dalam mimpiku. Ia pun berpesan agar aku menjaganya dengan baik serta menjadi ayah terbaik untuk Al dan James. Ya, aku berjanji tulus padamu, Profesor.

Semoga kau tenang di surga, Profesor.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Anne masih lemes, teman-teman. Anne masih nggak percaya aja kalau Alan Rickman benar-benar meninggal. Maaf, ya, sampai malam begini karena Anne rubah total chapter 5 ini dengan yang baru. Semoga terhibur. Jika ada typo mohon maaf. Anne tunggu reviewnya. Nantikan chapter 5nya.

 **Rest in peace, Mr. Alan Rickman**

 **Raise your wand!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	6. Lily Luna Potter, Pt 1

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi setelah lama hiatus. Anne kebanyakan tugas, nih, sampe stres. Mau UAS juga. Rencana awal ini adalah chapter terakhir. Jawabanya iya, tapi.. Anne buat dua bagian alias dua chapter, 6 dan 7. Anne langsung update dua chapter malam ini. Anne ngetik selama dua hari untuk cerita kelahiran Lily ini. Hasilnya, kalau sudah sampai dua hari ngerjainnya (maksudnya hari ini ngetik terus dilanjut besok) tulisan Anne akan panjang banget. Nah, jadi.. untuk part ini Anne harus di bagi dua. Takut kalau jadi satu terlalu panjang.

 **Afadh:** Ya, sedih banget tahu Sir Alan meninggal. Tanggalnya saja yang sama kayak si Arthur Bowen (padahal aku juga baru nyadar kalau sama) Tanggal dan bulannya aku pasin sama meninggalkan Mr. Rickman lalu, tahunnya saja yang diganti. Jadi lahirnya Al sama lagi kayak adikmu? Oh.. kenapa kebetulan lagi. Mungkin tanggal lahir Lily nggak kali ini. Semoga beda, hahahaha.. Thanks, ya! :)

 **Syarazeina:** Turut berdua untuk Mr. Rickman. Ya, gennya Harry nurun ke Al. Beratnya juga lebih rendah dari James, panjangnya juga. Ya, bener banget ini chapter untuk Lily. Thanks, ya! :)

 **Aliciakeynes:** Ya bener, namanya juga umur, cuma Tuhan yang tahu. Yups, ini chapter untuk kelahiran Lily. Dua bagian lagi! Biar puas! Hehehe.. Thanks, ya! :)

 **NrHikma20:** Yeah.. thanks, ya! :)

Baiklah langsung saja. Jadi setelah baca ini langsung lanjut ke bagian keduanya di chapter selanjutnya.. OK!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Hampir satu bulan, aku tak pulang ke rumah. Aku tak tahu apakah ini ujian pertamaku menjadi kepala divisi Auror atau memang penyerangan ini membuatku terlalu tersiksa karena berpisah jauh dan sangat lama dari keluarga kecilku. Meninggalkan istri sendiri mengurus dua putra kami yang masih kecil. Semoga James mau tenang selama aku pergi dan Al tak rewel mencariku. Aku berharap banyak jika mereka baik-baik saja di rumah.

Dari Kementrian, setelah aku selesaikan rapat akhir sepulangnya dari Wales, para anak buah Auror yang baru empat bulan aku pimpin satu persatu meninggalkan ruang rapat kami. Jangan takut jika mereka tampak mengerikan. Satu bulan tanpa sumber air yang baik, makanan yang sehat, tidur tidak nyenyak, tenaga terkuras, hingga kesulitan komunikasi dengan keluarga yang membuat banyak Auror stress. Begitu juga aku. Kami harus melakukan ini demi menjaga kerahasiaan posisi kami dalam bersembunyi. Penyihir gelap yang kami incar bukan penyihir sembarangan. Demi keamanan, kami terpaksa melakukan ini semua.

Aku mendarat sempurna di perapian rumahku. Suara desisan keras serta debu yang mengotori mantelku sedikit cukup menganggu pernapasanku yang memang sedikit terganggu. Rasanya sesak. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu aku memang merasa tak enak badan, sedikit pusing. Banyak anggota Auror lain memintaku untuk beristirahat karena aku tampak pucat. Tapi aku yakinkan pada mereka bahwa aku masih kuat. Harus, karena aku tak mungkin membiarkan anak buahku turun tangan sendiri tanpa ada komando dari pimpinan mereka, yaitu aku.

Saking semangatnya, aku tak sadar jika perapian di rumahku ini sedikit lebih rendah di bagian depannya. Duk!

"Aw!" pekikku kesakitan. Dahiku sempurna menghantam keras pinggiran mulut perapian sampai menghasilkan bunyi cukup keras.

"Harry? Itu kau?" suara Ginny membuatku sadar dan cepat-cepat aku rendahakn kepalaku untuk segera keluar. Aku terbatuk sebentar karena tak sengaja menghirup debu sisa perjalanan floo yang menempel di wajah. "Oh, my husband!" teriaknya lagi.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah sepundak keluar sambil membawa spatula di tangan kanannya. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan kembali spatula itu di meja dapur dan mengikat rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Wajahnya berminyak dan tubuhnya bau sup. Em.. kenapa perutku terasa diaduk-aduk?

Ginny mengecup bibirku lama sebelum beralih memelukku. "Oh, Merlin, syukurlah kau tak apa, sayang." Katanya sambil menangis. Mungkin terharu, tak biasanya ia sampai seemosional ini.

"Ow, jangan menangis, love. Aku tak apa. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku pulang. Dan maafkan aku tidak memberimu kabar—"

"It's OK. Aku sudah mendapat informasi jika tim di bawah pimpinanmu harus menjaga rahasia keberadaan kalian. Aku paham alasanmu mengapa kau tak memberi kami kabar sampai satu bulan. Kau tahu Hermione bolak-balik kemari untuk menanyakan kabar Ron juga. Kasihan dia sedang hamil. Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Ron? Dia baik-baik juga?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku jelaskan memang Ron sempat mendapatkan serangan. Tangannya terluka hingga tiga hari tak mampu digerakkan. "Tapi sekarang dia sudah membaik. Mungkin sekarang Hermione juga sudah bertemu dengannya. Kami bersama-sama saat pulang di perapian Kementerian tadi. Yang penting, sekarang kami semua sudah kembali dengan selamat. Semuanya sudah aman."

Ginny tersenyum lebar. Senyuman itu lama sekali tak aku lihat. Rasanya aku sangat bersalah meninggalkan dirinya di rumah. Ginny sampai memutuskan cuti bermain dari timnya untuk menjaga James dan Al selama aku pergi. "Oh, lihat ini? Sebegitu parahkan lokasinya, sayang? Sampai kau tak merwat tubuhmu?" Ginny mengelus pelan rambutku yang sedikit panjang tak terawat. Serta kumis dan jenggot lebatku di sekitar dagu hingga di bawah telinga.

"Kau sudah hampir seperti manusia serigala, Harry!" pekik Ginny sarkastik.

Aku kecup lagi bibir istri ini. Melumatnya bergairah meluapkan segala rasa rindu yang tertahan berminggu-minggu. "Dari luar memang tampak tak terawat, tapi percayalah, di dalam sini masih kuat. Aku bisa buktikan nanti malam. Kau juga rindu, kan?"

Ginny memukul dadaku salah tingkah. Aku tahu jika ia juga merindukanku. Merindukan waktu intim kami berdua. Hanya berdua saja tanpa anak-anak. Tapi, ah, aku jadi teringat dengan James dan Al.

 _"Where's the boys?"_ tanyaku mencari keberadaan kedua putraku.

"Mereka sedang bermain berdua di belakang. Mereka akur selama kau pergi, sayang. James malah banyak membantuku menjaga adiknya."

Aku tersenyum mengingat James, putra pertamaku itu susah sekali diatur. Meski ia nakal dan suka menjahili adiknya, Al, James termasuk anak yang penurut dan bertanggung jawab. Sebelum aku berangkan satu bulan lalu, aku sempat menitipkan kepercayaan pada James agar mengantikan posisiku menjaga ibu dan adiknya selama aku tak ada di rumah. Sebagai anak laki-laki tertua, James harus bisa menempatkan posisinya sebagai anak yang bisa diandalkan dalam keluarga. Salah satunya jika aku tak ada. Inilah mengapa dulu aku sangat mengharapkan anak pertamaku adalah laki-laki. Aku memiliki kepercayaan besar pada James.

"Oh, syukurlah. James memang harus seperti itu—"

"Mummy, Mummy tahu di mana buku gambar singaku yang baru? Aku mau tunjukkan pada Al."

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam tebal keluar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan. James memakai kaus berwarna biru muda dengan gambar pesawat terbang dengan celana putih bermotif singa selutut. Aku sangat merindukannya. Satu bulan tak bertemu, aku bisa melihat perbedaannya. James tampak lebih gemuk dibandingkan terakhir aku melihatnya.

Ginny memanggil James yang masuk ke sekitar dapur. "James, lihat ini siapa yang datang?" panggilnya sambil menunjukku. Mata James membulat sempurna. Ah, James pasti senang melihat ayahnya sudah pulang.

"Dad—"

"Hai, Jamie! Daddy pulang—"

"Aaaaggghhhh!"

James berteriak ketakutan lantas lari terbirit-birit menuju halaman belakang. Aku coba mengejarnya tak paham. "Mengapa dia berteriak?" tanyaku dalam hati. Tidak biasanya James lari seperti ini. "Biasanya saja langsung minta gendong, kenapa—"

Aku ikuti James hingga ke halaman belakang. Di atas sofa panjang, aku lihat Al duduk terpekur melihat buku cerita bergambar yang sering aku bacakan setiap kali ia akan tidur. Al memangku buku favoritnya dengan tatapan serius. Usianya baru dua tahun, tapi rasa ingin tahunya luar biasa tinggi. Al akan sangat betah dengan buku meski tentu saja, anak usia dua tahun seperti Al tak bisa membaca buku seperti itu.

James ternyata mendatangi adiknya. Ia naik susah payah ke atas sofa langsung mengambil buku bacaan Al dengan kasar. Al tampak marah. Aku perhatikan saja mereka berdua dari balik pintu sementara Ginny kembali sibuk karena sup yang ia masak hampir saja meluber karena menyambut kedatanganku.

 _"Aagg, Jamie.. book!"_ Al marah dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas.

"Dengarkan aku, ternyata cerita Mummy tentang Daddy di sana benar, Al! Beruang!"

Dengan keluguan anak usia 4 tahun, James menceritakan apa yang ia takutkan pada Al. Aku sedniri tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua putraku itu. Aku menangkap beberapa kata kunci yang James ucapkan, seperti 'cerita Mummy' dan 'beruang'. Aku cari sosok Ginny yang kini telah selesai dengan masakannya.

"Kau cerita apa pada anak-anak? Tentang aku?"

Ginny kebingungan karena aku bertanya langsung di saat ia berkonsentrasi mengicipi masakan terakhirnya. "Cerita apa?" Ginny memutar knop kompor hingga apinya mati. Aku minta ia mendekat agar ikut bersamaku untuk menguping pembicaraan James dan Al.

"Bukannya dilihat anak-anaknya malah—"

"Shhutt! Dengarkan dulu!"

Aku tahan Ginny agar jelas mendengarkan pembicaraan aneh dari James pada adiknya tentang kedatanganku. Aku cukup yakin jika pembicaraan mereka menyangkut teriakan James ketika melihatku datang.

"Ada seseorang yang datang di dalam, Al. Dan suaranya seperti Daddy." Kata James.

"Daddy.. mau Daddy! Mana! Mana—"

Seperti biasa, Al tampak antusias jika mendengar diriku disebut. Ginny sudah hampir menyerah karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun aku menahannya.

"Tapi, Al. Itu bukan Daddy—"

Deg! Ini dia. Ternyata James mengira aku bukan ayahnya. "Maksudnya apa?" tanya Ginny sama bingungnya. Bahuku terangkat. Kami kembali menguping menanti James menceritakan alasannya tak mengenaliku.

"Kata Mummy, Daddy tidak pulang karena Daddy harus melawan penjahat yang besar di hutan. Lalu kau ingat, jika di hutan kata Mummy banyak beruangnya. Orang yang ada di dalam itu punya bulu di wajahnya, seperti beruang. Tapi suaranya seperti Daddy. Daddy kita sudah di makan beruang, Al. Beruangnya ada di rumah. Sebentar lagi kita bisa di makan juga."

Sontak tawa Ginny pecah sampai terduduk geli. Tangannya memeluk perut menahan tawanya yang begitu lepas. "Jenggot Merlin, aku ingat cerita itu. Oh.. James!" ujar Ginny di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Aku dengar kembali reaksi Al yang tampak terpancing cerita James. "Aa, telus Mummy? Makan beluang?"

"Benar, Al. Sebentar lagi Mummy juga akan di makan. Di dalam ada Mummy!"

 _"No, no my Mummy!"_

Susah payah tubuh kecil Al turun dari sofa sendirian. Aku refleks berlari karena tubuhnya hampir oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. "Hati-hati, nak!" tahanku pada pantat Al yang hampir mendarat di lantai.

"Aaaaggghhh, Mummy!" teriak James dan Al bersamaan.

Tubuh lemasku sampai terdorong ke dinding akibat James dan Al yang berontak untuk lari dariku. Ginny langsung menangkap keduanya setibanya ia ikut menyusulku dari belakang. James mengadu jika aku adalah manusia jadi-jadian yang telah memakan ayahnya. Lain lagi dengan Al, ia mengadu dengan bahasa yang masih susah tentang ibunya, dirinya dan juga kakaknya akan aku telan hidup-hidup. Imajinasi mereka sangat tinggi.

"Oh, sayang, itu Daddy kalian! Coba lihat lagi!" pinta Ginny berusaha membujuk keduanya untuk mau mendekatiku.

Tapi apa daya, James dan Al bersamaan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ketiak Ginny. James tampak bergumam. "Daddy kami tampan. Tapi dia jelek, wajahnya punya bulu seperti beruang yang ada di buku Al." Gumam James diikuti anggukan dari Al.

"Ow, begitu. Mummy tahu caranya agar Daddy kalian kembali, boys!"

Astaga, apa-apaan Ginny? Ia mulai ikut-ikutan menghayal. Ginny sibuk menenangkan James dan Al dengan mengusap belakang kepala mereka. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Ginny dapat leluasa berbicara denganku meski tanpa suara dan diketahui oleh mereka.

Ginny menggerakkan tangan kanannya cepat ke sekitar dagunya. Menggerakkan jemarinya seperti memainkan jenggot yang panjang dan diakhiri dengan menunjuk wajahku. Aku sentuh wajahku mengikuti petunjuknya padaku. Ya, akhirnya. Kumis dan jenggotku yang lebat tumbuh hampir sebagian wajahku. Serta rambutku yang agak panjang tak terurus. Pantas James maupun Al sampai tak mengenaliku.

"Sekarang kalian masuk dengan Mummy. Kalian harus mandi sekarang. Supaya manusia beruang itu tidak makan kalian karena bau kalian tidak enak. Kalau kalian mandi, mungkin Daddy akan pulang? Ok? Mau mandi, ya?"

James paling sulit untuk diminta mandi. Ada saja alasannya untuk tidak pergi ke kamar mandi. Mulai dari malas sampai alasan masih mau main. Tapi dengan bujukan aneh Ginny, James tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengiyakan perintah mandi. "Iya, ayo, Mummy. Cepat kita mandi!" ajak James dan juga Al.

"Mr. Bear, anda juga cepat mandi, ya!" pesan Ginny padaku. Apa tadi yang dia ucapkan? Mr. Bear?

"Cukur sampai bersih, Harry. Kalau kau mau anak-anak tak ketakutan semalaman." Goda Ginny mengikuti tarikan James dan Al masuk kembali ke rumah.

Aku sentuh rambut-rambut tebal di wajahku. Gara-gara ini aku disangka monster. Kalian memang luar biasa, boys. Mungkin aku butuh anak perempuan yang bisa manis menyukaiku meski dengan jenggot seperti ini. Seperti tokoh putri dongeng yang menyayangi pria buruk rupa, tapi sebenarnya tampan. Ahh, anak perempuan, ya?

Tambah satu lagi, boleh juga. Semoga Ginny mau.

* * *

"Lihatlah! Begitu, kan, tampan."

Aku terkejut mendapati pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Bukan apa-apa, saat ini aku hanya memakai bathrobe yang melapisi tubuh luarku. Di dalamnya? Sama sekali tidak ada. Syukurlah hanya Ginny. Aku bahkan tak malu jika harus membuka pakaian ini di hadapannya. Ginny istriku, bahkan Ginny sudah sering melihat yang lebih dari ini. Dengan entengnya aku kembali melanjutkan ritual mencukur jenggotku untuk tahapan terakhirnya. Aku basuh area dagu dan leherku dengan handuk. Tetesan air hangat yang tersisa hampir semuanya kering. Terakhir aku hanya perlu mengoleskan aftershave cream untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Selesai. Mukaku sudah terbebas dari rambut-rambut tebal kumis dan jenggot.

"Kembali sebagai pangeran yang tampan. Bukan beruang lagi. Jenggot dan kumismu itu cepat sekali tumbuh. Setiap jenggotmu tumbuh selalu lebat. Mangkanya anak-anak sampai takut melihat ayahnya yang lama pergi pulang dengan keadaan seperti beruang."

"Tapi sekarang sudah tampan. Dan aku memang tampan."

Godaku lantas mencium Ginny. Ciuman kami lama sekali melekat. Tangannya perlahan naik dan membelai bekas cukuranku yang sudah bersih. Sentuhan kulitnya yang lembut membuat tubuhku bereaksi. Hangat, wajahku mulai menghangat. Begitu yang ada di bawah sana.

"I love you, Harry. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya di sela ciuman kami.

Aku tarik mukanya semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. "Tinggal rambut saja. Kau sudah bukan anak remaja lagi. Aku tak suka rambutmu gondrong seperti dulu saat kau ikut Triwizard. Ron juga. Anak-anak lain juga. Ihh, jelek." Katanya masih mengelus wajahku.

"Tapi, kau tampak pucat, sayang? Kau sakit?"

"Ah—" jenggot yang menutupi sebagian wajahku telah bersih, sehingga wajahku yang sedikit pucat terlihat jelas dari mata Ginny. "Agak lemas sih. Kepalaku juga sedikit pusing. Perutku melilit." Keluhku jujur. Ini aku rasakan hampir satu minggu.

Ekspresi wajah Ginny langsung berubah menyadari kejujuranku. "Astaga. Kau demam? Kau pasti kelelahan. Makan apa saja kau di sana?"

"Kentang."

"Hanya kentang?" tanyanya lagi. Ginny semakin mirip Mrs. Weasley.

"Air."

"Bersih?"

Ragu, aku ingat-ingat kembali bagaimana aku mendapatkan air ketika di hutan. Hanya dari danau kecil, airnya kadang penuh, terkadang surut. Bahkan aku pernah sehari tidak lebih minum dari dua gelas air.

"Besok kau harus ke St. Mungo. Kau sakit, sayang! Sekalian potong rambut, ajak James dan Al juga. Rambut mereka juga sudah mulai panjang. Aku sampai tak habis pikir kenapa cepat sekali rambut mereka panjang. Tapi aku sendiri yang lupa kalau kau ayahnya." Kami pun tertawa bersama. Mengingat betapa tebal dan suburnya rambut kedua putra kami itu.

* * *

Saat makan malam, aku sengaja menutupi area daguku dengan handuk. James dan Al sigap langsung waspada merapat pada Ginny. Wajah ketakutan mereka tampak sekali di sana saat aku mulai menurunkan handuk dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Daddy!" Seru James.

"Dadda!" Teriak Al.

Dua anak itu langsung berhambur memelukku. Sepanjang makan malam, James dan Al tak mau lepas dariku. Mereka bergantian aku suapi makan, selesai itu kami bertiga melanjutkannya dengan menonton kartun bersama. Sampai tak sadar, James maupun Al tertidur dalam pelukanku.

"Serunya jadi laki-laki."

Ginny mendekat sedikit berjingkat. Takut membangunkan James dan Al yang kini larut dalam mimpi masing-masing. "Kesepian?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya niat menggoda.

Ginny mengangguk. Masing-masing dari kami mengendong tubuh kecil mereka. aku membawa James sedangkan Ginny menggendong Al yang lebih kecil. setelah selesai menidurkan mereka di kamar masing-masing, giliran kami berdua beriringan masuk ke kamar.

"Perempuan di sini hanya aku. Kalian bertiga satu pikiran. Sedangkan aku? Aku juga, kan, butuh teman bermain."

Aku jatuhkan saja kaus yang baru aku ganti ke lantai. Aku berhenti mengancingkan piamaku, aku rasa sebentar lagi aku kembali melepasnya juga. Kata-kata Ginny tadi seperti memberikan sinyal baik untukku. "Itu tandanya, kau butuh teman perempuan. Aku setuju, kok." Kataku.

"Teman perempuan? Kau mau menikah lagi?" Ginny marah.

"Ahh, bukan! Apa-apaan kau, sayang. Maksudku—"

Jari tunjukku menjelajahi sisi lehernya hingga ke arah dada. Ginny bergidik ngeri. Dia pasti tahu apa mauku sekarang. "Harry—"

"Perempuan, yang mirip denganmu. Rambutnya merah, kecil, lucu, dan—"

Kami saling melumat bibir bersama. Ginny sama sekali tak menolak. Satu bulan tak bertemu, ia pasti merindukanku. Kedua tangannya bersamaan meloloskan dua kancing piamaku yang sempat aku pasang. Sekali tarik, Ginny melepaskan piamaku dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Ah, sorry—kau sedang sakit, Harry. Kau harus istirahat. Badanmu lemas sejak tadi. Tidak-tidak. Kau istirahat sekarang."

Aku tahan tangannya saat ia kembali memungut piamaku dari lantai. Bukan saatnya untuk istirahat di saat seperti ini. "Aku masih kuat, kok. Bahkan untuk tiga ronde atauu lebih. Sampai kita berhasil membuatnya ada di sini." Kataku sambil kusentuh perut Ginny.

"Kau mau, kan? Perempuan!" tanyaku meyakinkan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ginny menarikku dan kembali menyatukan bibir kami lebih dalam. Aku buka paksa piamanya yang masih lengkap. Menyingkap bra hitam yang dikenakannya. Aku sudah lama paham bagaimana benda ini dilepas dari tubuhnya. Ginny mendesah ketika bibirku sampai di dua benda pertama yang difavoritkan James dan Al sejak mereka lahir.

Ginny mengerang tak tahan.

 _"I love you, Ginny!"_

 _"And I you!"_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Anne nggak bisa banyak komentar. Langsung saja menuju ke chapter 7, bagian terakhir, ya. Maaf harus dijadikan dua :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	7. Lily Luna Potter, Pt 2

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Ini part 2 dari chapter 6 sebelumnya.

Langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Rasa mendesak aku rasakan tiba-tiba dari dalam perutku. Mual. Perutku melilit kembali sama seperti pagi di mana aku masih berada di hutan lalu. Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dari ranjang hanya dengan celana pendek yang sempat aku ambil dari bawah lantai. Aku hanya menemukan ini. Piamaku entah tergeletak di mana sekarang. Ginny terlalu bersemangat membuang pakaianku semalam.

"Hoek!"

Aku terduduk di depan kloset. Memuntahkan cairan yang terasa pahir di lidahku. Rasa mual yang begitu menyiksa di pagi buta ini. Belum lagi kepalaku yang kini tiba-tiba nyeri. Aku tidur hampir pagi. Semalam, Ginny dan aku benar-benar bermain tiga ronde. Semuanya tuntas hingga membuatku dan Ginny lemas.

Masih berusaha mengeluarkan cairan yang ada di perutku, selimut putih yang aku tahu adalah selimut dari ranjang sempurna menutupi tubuhku yang tanpa pakaian. Ya, aku hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa pakaian.

"Keluarkan!" pinta sebuah suara di belakangku.

Ginny memijat tenguk dan pundakku bergantian membantu meringankan kondisiku ini. Tetap, aku tak merasa nyaman khususnya pada perut.

"Harry—" Ginny menarik dahiku hingga bersandar ke dadanya.

"Hangat. Kau pusing, Harry?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Menahan mual yang lagi-lagi siap membuatku muntah. Aku lihat Ginny yang kini memeluk kepalaku. Ia sudah memakai piamanya padahal seingatku kami sama-sama telanjang.

"Mandilah dulu, aku siapkan sarapan dan bangunkan anak-anak. Kita ke St. Mungo dulu sebelum kalian ke tempat Mr. Ethan untuk potong rambut. OK! Kau bisa sendiri?"

Ginny meninggalkanku dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar kami setelah aku yakinkan aku masih kuat. Och sungguh ini menyiksa sekali.

Setelah sarapan, kami sebenarnya merencanakan langsung menuju St. Mungo seperti yang diminta oleh Ginny. Tapi kedua anak laki-lakiku menolak mentah-mentah. Mereka minta ke tempat potong rambut Mr. Ethan yang buka di Diagon Alley, dan hasilnya kami menuruti mereka karena ini sungguh kejadian langka. James maupun Al, sangat sulit untuk dibujuk potong rambut. Dengan menakut-nakuti mereka tentang cerita khayalan 'manusia beruang' yang lalu, mengarang cerita baru bagaimana anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang tidak terawat akan dimangsa oleh manusia beruang itu. Mereka ketakutan dan jadilah, kami kini masuk ke tempat Mr. Ethan. Bahkan James dan Al berebut lebih dulu untuk dipotong rambutnya.

Selain James dan Al, aku juga merapikan rambut yang tak pernah bisa rapi seumur hidupku ini. Ya, paling tidak aku meminta Mr. Ethan untuk memotongnya sedikit. Setelah aku selesai, kami berencana langsung mencari perapian ke St. Mungo. Tapi semua perapian penuh.

"Kita ke Leaky Cauldron saja, di sana pasti ada perapian." Saranku mengajak Ginny dan anak-anak mendatangi tempat yang kini dikelola oleh istri Neville, Hannah.

"Selamat pag—Ginny!"

Suara Hannah menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku biarkan Hannah dan Ginny saling peluk dan meluapkan rasa rindu mereka, dilanjutkan oleh James dan Al yang menyalami Hannah dengan sopan.

Hannah melemparkan senyum pada Ginniy hangat. "Oh, lama tak berjumpa. Dan kau—"

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan diriku?"

Tiba saat aku ingin menyalami Hannah, bau makanan baru matang menusuk indra penciumanku. Perutku kembali bergejolak.

"Oh, kau mau muntah lagi, Harry?" tanya Ginny. Aku mengangguk. "Hannah, toilet?"

Segera aku berlari ke ujung kedai dan memuntahkan sarapanku pagi ini. Semuanya keluar. Sayang sekali. "Oh, sosis panggangku." Kataku lirih.

"Masih saja menyayangkan makanan saat seperti ini." tegur Ginny padaku. Aku dipapah untuk kembali berdiri untuk menyusul anak-anak yang dijaga sementara oleh Hannah.

"Oh, kau sakit Harry. Aku kira itu energi Ginny tadi—"

Hannah tampak kebingungan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menemui kami dan menyerahkan segelas ramuan padaku. Ah, aku lupa jika Hannah adalah healer di St. Mungo.

"Minumlah, itu ramuan kekebalan imune dan anti mual. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah sebulan kau di hutan. Aku dengar dari Hermione para Auror susah payah hidup di tengah lokasi yang tidak bagus." Kata Hannah khawatir.

Aku teguk ramuan bening yang sedikit manis itu. Sejenak memang tubuhku mulai segar meski perutku masih tak enak. "Jika masih mual, nanti aku berikan ramuan anti mualnya agar bisa kau minum di rumah. Tapi—"

Hannah memeriksa tangan kananku sebelum ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau tak apa-apa, Harry. Bahkan denyut nadimu masih kuat. Energi sihirmu juga stabil. Tapi—"

Hannah kini melihat Ginny dalam. "Kenapa?" tanya Ginny tak nyaman karena di tatap tajam.

"Sejak aku melihat Ginny masuk, aku merasakan ada energi sihir yang.. sedikit kacau."

Aku dan Ginny saling pandang. Energi sihir yang kacau? Aku merasa jika itu adalah energiku karena memang aku merasa sedang tak enak badan. Tapi Hannah tidak yakin. "Aku memperlajari betul tentang pemeriksaan singkat dengan merasakan energi sihir seseorang. Dan tak mungkin aku salah, karena di sini aku tak merasakan energi seperti ini sebelum kalian masuk."

"Mungkin James dan Al. Mereka masih kecil. Kekuatan sihir mereka belum stabil, kan, Hannah? Sejak tadi James dan Al ada dengan Ginny." Kataku coba menebak.

"Benar, tapi itu lain. Aku pun merasakannya juga dari James maupun Al. Energi anak-anak memang seperti ini. Tapi, yang aku rasakan cukup kuat.. dan kacau."

Belum jelas Hannah menerangkan tentang energi siapa yang kacau, ia bergegas kembali ke ruangannya. Aku dan Ginny sepakat untuk menunggu Hannah karena aku sudah merasa cukup baik karena ramuan yang aku minum tadi.

Hannah kembali lagi dengan membawa cawan ukuran sama seperti yang diberikan padaku. Sepertinya itu juga ramuan. Namun cairannya berwarna merah sedikit bening.

"Aku minta kau meludah di ramuan ini, Ginny. Sedikit saja tidak apa." Pinta Hannah. Aku mengangguk pada Ginny agar ia mau melakukan perintah Hannah.

Ginny meludah sedikit ke dalam cawan berisi ramuan dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Hannah. Setelah beberapa saat Ginny meludah, Hannah meletakkannya ke sisinya. "Sambil menunggu hasilnya keluar, aku mau tanya kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan sihir?"

"Apa? Menggunakan sihir?" Ginny tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Hannah. "Ahh, tadi pagi."

"Sukses?" tanya Hannah lagi.

"Em.. mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. Jadi hampir gagal. Aku ceroboh."

Ginny menjelaskan jika suara pecahan piring yang sempat aku dengar sebelum sarapan itu adalah ulahnya yang tidak berkonsentrasi menggunakan tongkat.

Hannah tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Ginny. Sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu. "Baiklah, sekarang coba kau pindahkan vas bunga yang berada di sana ke meja ini. Dengan tongkatmu." Ajaknya menunjuk salah satu vas bunga yang berjarak beberapa meter dari posisi kami duduk.

"Ah, itu saja. Aku akan berkontrasi." Kata Ginny yakin. Perlahan Ginny mengeluarkan tongkat dari balik jaketnya dan mengarahkannya pada vas bunga yang ditunjuk Hannah. Sedikit ayunan dari tongkat Ginny, vas itu terbang. Namun baru beberapa senti bergerak melayang, vas itu tiba-tiba pecah. James dan Al berteriak bersamaan.

"So-sorry, Hannah. Aku—"

"It's OK. Sekarang coba kau ambil buku yang ada di meja sana dengan mantra accio. Sekarang!"

Ginny segera menggerakkan tangan kanannya pada buku tebal di sisi Hannah. Saat Ginny menriakkan mantranya, bukannya bergerak stabil ke tangan Ginny, buku itu terbang dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga melesat jauh ke belakang kami dan menghanta tembok hingga hancur.

Astaga, ada apa dengan Ginny?

"Kenapa dengan Ginny, Hannah?" tanyaku khawatir. Ginny memang tidak baik.

"Karena," Hannah menunjukkan hasil ramuan yang bercampur dengan saliva Ginny pada kami. Kami ingat jika ramuan itu sebelumnya berwarna merah, namun kini putih. "Kau hamil Ginny."

 _Deg!_

"Tap-tapi.. astaga aku hamil? Tapi aku tak merasakan apa-apa, Hannah? Bahkan mual, pusing, lemas—"

"Tapi Harry?" Hannah kembali menunjukku. Ada apa denganku?

Hannah tertawa sambil menyalami tanganku. "Kau luar biasa, Harry. Aku yakin anak-anakmu pasti bangga memiliki ayah sepertimu. Oh, so sweet sekali kalian berdua. Ginny yang hamil Harry yang ngidam."

"Hah?"

Hannah menjelaskan jika tidak banyak suami yang mengalami keluhan wanita hamil ketika istrinya mengandung. Hanya para suami yang memiki ikatan batin sangat kuat dengan istri dan anaknya bisa terjadi seperti ini. Seperti aku dan Ginny dan juga.. calon anak ketigaku.

 _Cekrek!_

Kilatan cahaya terang membuyarkan penjelasan Hannah. Selanjutnya kami telah berhadapan dengan dua orang yang begitu kami kenal dalam dunia pers sihir. "Madam Rita?"

"Wow, ternyata aku tak salah untuk berkunjung di sini sebelum ke kantor Daily Prophet. Aku mendapat berita hangat dari pasangan berbahagia, Mr. dan Mrs. Potter. Uhhh.. congratulation! New Potter's member? Oh, akan jadi berita hangat dan aku yang akan pertama menulisnya.

Rita dan juru kameranya beralih pada Hannah serta aku dan Ginny untuk menyanyai ini itu tentang pemeriksaannya tadi. Sesekali Hannah menjawab reaksi ramuannya dan tebakan usia kehamilan Ginny—menurutnya baru menginjak empat bulan. Merlin, aku menyesal telah menyerangnya kasar semalam.

Rita berlanjut menanyai kami apa alasan berkunjung ke tempat Hannah. Selesai mewawancarai kami berdua, Rita berpamitan dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Bau parfumnya luar biasa menyengat. Perutku mual.

"Selamat sekali lagi, Mr. Pot—"

"Parfum anda, astaga—"

Aku bergegas lari ke toilet menjauhi Rita yang siap memelukku memberikan selamat. Aku tak tahan dengan bau parfumnya. Aku muntah kembali.

* * *

Keluarga Weasley serta teman-teman kami mengetahui kehamilan ini dari Daily Prophet, bukan dari mulut kami secara langsung. Sungguh kehadiran anak ketigaku ini kembali menjadi headline di Daily Prophet. Bahkan berita hangat di kalangan Auror.

Hingga tiga bulan di awal, aku sering diejek sekaligus dipuji oleh banyak Auror dan pegawai Kementerian yang menyebutku pria hamil ataupun suami yang romantis, menggantikan penderitaan istri yang sedang mengandung. Jika dipikir-pikir memang aneh namun ini terjadi.

"Yang penting sekarang sudah tidak mual dan ngidam makan yang aneh-aneh, kan?" tanya Ginny di sela aku bermain dengan perut buncit Ginny. Usianya kini masuk di minggu ke 33. Tapi masih saja perut Ginny tidak begitu besar, dibandingkan Al apalagi James dulu.

"Iya, sekarang kamu pasti yang tersiksa. Berat, ya?" aku cium perutnya yang kini kian membesar. Tanganku menyentuh bagian atas yang tampak menonjol. Aku elus perlahan dengan jariku. Dia bergerak.

"Dia tahu disentuh Daddynya." Ujar Ginny senang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. Dahinya mengerut seperti menahan sakit. Aku tanyakan ada apa.

Ginny cepat menggeleng lantas menjawab, "gerakannya aktif sekali. Sama seperti James dulu. Tapi.. sudah sering sakit, sih." Katanya masih dengan ekspresi tak enak.

"Ah, dia mungkin pengen dijenguk Daddynya—"

"Jangan sekarang, Harry. Please." Tahan Ginny menolak aku menyentuh celana piamanya.

Dengan lembut, Ginny menolak aku sentuh. Sejak kehamilannya yang ketiga ini, Ginny semakin bersikap lembut dan sangat sensitif. Tahu ia menolak, aku tak berani lanjut.

"Perutku rasanya tak enak. Kau mau mengusap punggungku sampai aku tidur?"

Aku tersenyum memintanya langsung berbaring nyaman. aku usap perlahan punggunya sambil sedikit aku berikan pijatan ringan di bagian pinggulnya. Ginny sering mengeluh bagian-bagian itu sakit sejak masuk di bulan ke tujuh. Aku sendiri terkejut jika kandungan Ginny kali ini sedikit lebih lemah dibandingkan kedua kehamilan sebelumnya.

Susah payah Ginny keluar masuk St. Mungo karena terjadi gangguan di kandungannya. Aku sempat bersyukur karena ia tak begitu disusahkan rasa mual. Tapi.. tidak dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sering drop. Aku hanya berharap keduanya tetap sehat hingga waktu persalinan nanti.

* * *

Aku terbangun di saat Ginny masih terlelap di balik selimut. Kamar kami gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apapun ditambah dengan kacamata yang tidak aku pakai. Aku ingin mengetahu jam berapa sekarang. Namun sebelumnya aku harus mencari kacamataku di meja sisi ranjang. Sedikit kesusahan, aku coba mengangkat tubuhku dengan tangan bertumpu di tengah ranjang.

Aku tahan pergerakanku ketika tangan kananku tak sengaja merasakan sprei yang lembab di balik selimut. Lengket dan basah.

Aku sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Setelah aku kenakan kacamata dan aku nyalakan lampu meja, aku perhatikan tanganku di bawah cahaya. "Darah?"

Tanganku penuh dengan darah yang berasal dari tengah ranjang. lebih tepatnya di bawah pantat tempat Ginny berbaring. "Ginny, bangun!" aku goyangkan tubuhnya hingga terbangun.

Wajah Ginny pucat dan aku tunjukkan saja darah yang kini mengotori sebagian ranjang kami.

"Ha-Harry.. aku takut. Sakit."

Aku bopong tubuh Ginny menuju perapian. Tujuan kami sekarang hanya satu, St. Mungo.

Setelah memastikan Ginny mendapat penanganan, aku segera menghubungi Ron dan Mum untuk menjaga James dan Al yang aku tinggal di rumah dengan surat burung hantu milik St. Mungo. Aku menunggu kepastian dari Madam Sloane yang kembali menangani kehamilan Ginny untuk yang ketiga kalinya sendirian. Ron maupun keluarga Weasley yang lain belum ada yang muncul. Kecuali sosok wanita berambut pirang yang aku kenal tiba-tiba berlari dari kejauhan berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Harry Potter!"

"Luna!"

Bersama Rolf, Luna pertama datang sambil menarik Rolf yang masih tampak mengantuk. Aku menerima pesanmu saat aku tidur sambil berjalan lagi pagi ini, hahaha," katanya sambil tertawa. Luna tetap aneh meski sudah menjadi ibu.

"Kami sempat ke rumah Ron tapi terkunci dan tak ada orang. Ya sudah kami datang kemari. Hannah juga tak ada di rumahnya. Kata peri rumahnya, Hannah ke Hogwarts, menjadi matron di sana."

Ah, aku lupa jika Hannah sudah ikut mengurus Hogwarts di bagian kesehatan. Pantas suratku tak ada yang merespon. "Seingatku Hermione kemarin bilang kalau mau ke Australia? Apa dia sudah berangkat, ya?" tanya Rolf.

"Aku lupa, benar, Ron dan keluarganya sedang ke Australia. Aku terlalu gugup tadi sampai semua orang aku kirim surat. Maafkan aku, Luna, Rolf."

Luna menepuk-nepuk punggungku menenangkan. Kebiasaanya sejak dulu kami masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Luna punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat kami, sahabat-sahabatnya nyaman.

"Mr. Potter!"

Suara Madam Sloane membuyarkan ketenanganku. Wanita tua ini keluar sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya. "Mr. Potter mungkin ini kabar tidak bagus. Tapi saya harus sampaikan sekarang juga. Mrs. Potter harus segera melahirkan. Sekarang."

"Apa? Tapi kandungan istri saya masih.. ah—hampir 32 minggu, Madam. Itu terlalu cepat."

"Benar, Mr. Potter. Tapi keadaan janinnya sangat lemah. Begitu juga tenaga Mrs. Potter yang semakin menurun. Kontraksinya sudah cukup kuat untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Di dalam, kami sudah mempersiapkan proses kelahirannya. Anda bisa ikut mendampingi di dalam. Silakan."

Aku mengangguk yakin. Tentu aku tak bisa membiarkan Ginny berjuang di dalam sendirian. Tapi, Luna dan Rolf?

"Masuklah, Harry. Kami akan tunggu di sini. Masuklah, dan bawa keponakan baruku kemari." Kata Luna dengan wajah lucunya.

Dua jam Ginny berjuang melahirkan dengan bantuan beberapa mantera dan ramuan khusus demi membantunya melahirkan bayi kami. Perjuangan itu berakhir ketika Ginny mengejan sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan tubuh bayi kami seutuhnya.

Tangisan keras menggema ke seluruh ruang persalinan Ginny. Bayi merah yang juga berambut merah tebal diserahkan Madam Sloane pada Ginny. _"It's a beautiful girl, Mrs. Potter. Congratulation to you both."_

"Lily!" seruku. Ginny tersenyum senang lantas mengulanginya sambil menyusui Lily pertama kalinya.

"Lalu nama tengahnya?"

Gugup, aku tak bisa menjawab karena memang aku tak menyiapkan khusus untuk nama tengahnya. "Ah—"

"Maaf, Mr. dan Mrs. Potter tapi putri kalian harus segera di bawa ke ruang rawat khusus karena lahir prematur. Saatnya menyusui, dia akan diantar kembali kemari. Tapi jika ingin bisa salah satu keluarga menjaga putri kalian di sana untuk beberapa saat sambil menemani pengecekan kesehatan."

Aku tak bisa ikut menemani Lily dan meninggalkan Ginny yang belum selesai di bersihkan hingga proses tambah darah akibat pendarahan yang cukup mengurusa darahnya tadi. Sedangkan keluarga kami belum ada yang datang. Kecuali—

"Luna. Di luar ada Luna dan Rolf, kan, Harry? Mungkin—"

"Iya, aku akan meminta Luna menjaga Lily sementara. Hanya ada Luna dan Rolf di luar. Mum belum datang." Kataku.

Aku mengamati Lily yang kini aku gendong dalam pelukanku. Putriku mirip Ginny dan tubuhnya sangat kecil. Sangat kecil. Aku berniat untuk menyerahkannya pada Luna agar menjaganya sementara aku menunggu Ginny hingga proses akhir persalinan usia. Pintu ruangan dibuka perlahan oleh Madam Sloane dan membantuku keluar.

"Harry, oh.. perempuan?" tanya Luna sangat bersemangat. Ia menebaknya dari selimut merah muda yang menutupi tubuh Lily.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, dia harus di bawa ke ruangan khusus karena lahir prematur. Tapi aku tak bisa menunggunya karena Ginny masih belum selesai di dalam. Bisakah kau menjaganya—"

"Tentu. Aku akan menungui putri kecilmu ini sampai Ginny kembali kuat."

"Thanks, Luna. Aku tak tahu jika tak ada kau."

Aku serahkan Lily pada Luna hati-hati. Aku titipkan padanya agar segera mengikuti Madam Sloane menuju ruangan yang dituju. Saat ia mulai meninggalkanku, aku panggil Luna kembali. "Namanya Lily, Luna. Dan—Merlin! Luna!" aku ulang namanya sambil aku hubungkan dengan nama Lily. Ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Lily Moony, nama Profesor Lupin yang sempat terbersit di kepalaku. Lily Luna, artinya juga sama saja. Bulan.

"Iya, Harry? Namanya Lily?" pertegas Luna.

"Ya, Lily Luna Potter."

Senyuman Luna menggembang ketika mendengar nama lengkap Lily untuk pertama kalinya. _"Thank you, Harry Potter!"_ katanya bahagia.

Ya, Lily Luna Potter, lahir 12 Februari 2008 diusia kandungan 33 minggu. Beratnya hanya 4,8 pound dan panjang 14,7 inchi. Prematur namun ia kuat. Begitu juga Ginny meski harus pingsan hingga lima jam setelah pelepasan plasenta.

Hidupku semakin berwarna. Akhirnya aku menambah seorang perempuan dalam keluarga kecilku. James dan Al begitu sayang pada Lily ketika kami kembali dari St. Mungo. Dan kesepakatanku bersama Ginny, orang tua baptis Lily adalah Luna dan Rolf. Aku yakin mereka orang tua baptis yang baik. Aku mengenal dekat Luna sejak lama dan berteman baik dengan Rolf. Mereka sempurna. Mereka semua menyempurnakan hidupku.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Akhir dari chapter 6 part 2, legaaa!

 _Thanks, ya!_ Buat semuanya! Ini adalah salah satu requestan dari pembaca Anne, **NrHikmah20** , yang pernah minta buatkan fic perjalanan hidup Harry dan Ginny dari lamaran sampai punya anak. Semoga terhibur. Dan rencananya, habis UAS Anne lanjutkan buat requestan dari salah satu pembaca yang minta cerita kebalikan fic Anne yang dulu, Anak-Anak Mommy Ginny. Anne diminta buat versi Harrynya. Oke, Anne akan mulai proses tapi nanti setelah UAS, ya. Anne UAS awal bulan Februari. Jadi setelah itu. Sabar... :)

Anne terima kasih untuk yang sempat membaca maupun review dan kasih apapun untuk fic ini. Thanks banget yang sudah kasih saran juga. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, bisa dikoreksi dan tulis di review. Kalau sempat Anne perbaiki. Terima kasih untuk supportnya ke Anne. Anne sayang kalian semua!

 ** _Thanks a lot!_**

Anne xoxo


End file.
